Caída de un ángel sin alas
by ItrustIbelieve
Summary: Lo que ha ocurrido en St. Barts alterará la vida de todos los implicados. No va a ser fácil recomponerse tras la caída. Mi versión de lo ocurrido justo después de TRF, el tercer y último capítulo de la segunda temporada de Sherlock. Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:**

Spoilers, spoilers, spoilers. Spoilers por todos lados. Si aún no habéis visto el tercer y último capítulo de la segunda temporada de Sherlock (BBC) es mejor que no leáis el fic; primero, porque no sabréis qué pasa; y segundo, porque os fastidiaré la intriga de un capítulo de la serie absolutamente fabuloso. Avisados quedáis :)

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>PRIMERA PARTE<span>****

**Capítulo 1**

Era consciente de que había gente a su alrededor, pero no oía lo que decían ni notaba sus manos agarrándole para que no volviera a caer al suelo. Tampoco sentía sus piernas, era como si estuviera flotando por encima del suelo, lo cual era absurdo, por supuesto, estaba claro que eran aquellas personas quienes le sostenían en pie, pero todo su cuerpo parecía tan poco importante y tan ajeno a sí mismo que en esos momentos John creía ser sólo mente y ojos. Ojos que no podían apartarse de la figura que yacía en el suelo.

—Sherlock… —no sabía cuántas veces había susurrado su nombre, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de repetirlo, como si creyera que a fuerza de escuchar que le llamaban, su amigo tuviera necesariamente que abandonar aquella grotesca actuación y reconocer que estaba vivo, que todo había sido una farsa.

—¿Cómo se llama, señor? —preguntó alguien a su derecha, tomándole el pulso. Qué tontería, tomarle el pulso a él, ¡era a Sherlock a quién tenían que tomárselo! A Sherlock, para que se dieran cuenta de que no estaba muerto; de que, a pesar de las apariencias, todavía estaba vivo— ¿Señor?

John empezó a negar con la cabeza de manera inconsciente. No quería atención para él, sino para su amigo, pero de pronto vio cómo alzaban su cuerpo entre varias personas y lo ponían en una camilla. Llevó una mano hacia delante para detenerles, pero sus reflejos estaban adormecidos y sus cuerdas vocales parecían estar mudas excepto para pronunciar una única palabra.

—Sherlock…

Se llevaron la camilla y la gente empezó a dispersarse, sólo quedó el hombre que le seguía tomando el pulso con obstinación.

—¿Cómo ha dicho? ¿Sherlock? ¿Es así cómo se llama? —dijo— Será mejor que me acompañe dentro un momento, señor Sherlock, ha estado a punto de perder el conocimiento y creo que no sería prudente recorrer las calles de Londres en este estado.

John tenía la vista fija en el charco carmesí que había quedado en la acera. Tampoco había tanta sangre, pensó la parte más fría y analítica de su mente, uno creería que de una altura tan grande…

—Sherl… —el nombre se quebró en su garganta y no pudo continuar. Agachó la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la cara, los hombros caídos, las piernas aún temblorosas; la viva imagen de la desolación.

El hombre le llevó al interior del hospital y le dejó sentado en una silla de la salita de espera. Le susurró algo a una enfermera, que asintió en silencio, y se perdió por una de las puertas del edificio.

—¿Necesita algo, señor Sherlock? —dijo la enfermera— ¿Quiere un vaso de agua? ¿Hay alguien a quién deba llamar?

John levantó la cabeza y miró a la joven a la cara. ¿Alguien a quién llamar? No, no había nadie. No pensaba contactar con Mycroft ni aunque la vida le fuera en ello y a la señora Hudson… a la señora Hudson no podía decírselo por teléfono. Negó con la cabeza y la enfermera volvió a ocuparse de lo suyo, asegurándole que para cualquier cosa que necesitara no dudase en llamarla.

Se quedó allí sentado, solo, mirando las baldosas del suelo con un único y doloroso pensamiento en la cabeza. Una sola imagen, nítida, cruel, imposible. Sherlock saltando al vacío. Sherlock saltando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, en nombre de Dios? Si sólo pudiera entender eso…

Todo lo que le había dicho por teléfono era como una broma de mal gusto, una pesadilla que queda grabada en tu mente durante horas después de despertar, amargándote el día a pesar de saber que era todo mentira. Porque era todo mentira. Sherlock no era ningún fraude, Moriarty era real. John podía no ser tan brillante como su amigo, podía no ser ningún genio de la deducción, pero no le hacía falta nada de todo eso para saberlo. La convicción nacía en sus entrañas, lo sentía con tanta claridad como las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, cosquilleando, dejando una humedad y una tirantez en la piel que no se molestó en quitar con la mano. Lo sabía en el fondo de su ser y las absurdas palabras de Sherlock en su "nota" de suicidio no iban a hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—¿Por quién me has tomado, Sherlock? —No le importó descubrir que estaba hablando solo en voz alta, ni que la señora del bolso marrón que estaba sentada a su lado se había girado hacia él para mirarle extrañada— ¿Por quién me has tomado? ¿Tan imbécil me consideras? ¿De verdad piensas que voy a tragarme todas esas patrañas sin más, como los que leen esos periódicos sensacionalistas? Merezco un poco más de crédito, ¿no crees? —John sintió que la rabia se acumulaba en su interior y el sabor a bilis inundaba su boca. Apretó los puños, que reposaban sobre sus muslos— Y tú no eres tan listo como creía si has pensado por un segundo que iba a decir todas esas cosas horribles sobre ti. Nunca, jamás, ¿me oyes? Jamás le diré a nadie que eres un fraude, ya puedes ir quitándotelo de esa dura cabeza tuya…

A velocidad de vértigo, la rabia se convirtió en una insoportable punzada de dolor que traspasó el corazón del hombre e inundó sus ojos de lágrimas una vez más. Un sollozo ahogado escapó de sus labios y John se llevó la mano a la boca, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

La señora del bolso marrón se levantó de su asiento y se fue a una silla unos metros más hacia la derecha.

oOoOo

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. De hecho, tampoco sabía qué hora era cuando había llegado allí. Las Sherlock en punto, quizá; o las Sherlock menos cuarto. El reloj había dejado de tener sentido desde que Sherlock se estrelló contra la acera de la calle, ¿qué más daba la hora que fuera? Era hora de que Sherlock volviese. Pero no volvía.

Quién sí apareció fue Molly, que se abalanzó sobre él y le acogió en un abrazo envolvente y compasivo.

—Oh, John, John… —dijo, y John se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando— ojalá no hubieras tenido que verlo… —se apartó un poco y se quedó en cuclillas ante él para mirarle a la cara.

Consideró que debía decir algo; al fin y al cabo, Molly había estado a todas luces enamorada de Sherlock. Sin embargo, ¿qué podía decir? ¿"Lamento tu pérdida"? Era absurdo, ella nunca le había tenido, de modo que tampoco le había podido perder.

—Molly… —empezó, vacilante— lo siento… no he podido hacer que desistiera de su idea —de pronto, ya no estaba pronunciando palabras de consuelo para ella, sino que estaba desahogando su frustración—. No he podido ayudarle, no me ha dejado, no he podido ayudarle, no sabía qué hacer… —el dolor le embargó de nuevo, como una oleada violenta e inesperada, y se encontró sollozando mientras agarraba las manos de la mujer como si pudieran darle la fuerza que le faltaba a su espíritu— Dios mío, Molly, ha saltado delante de mí, se ha suicidado ante mí y no he podido hacer nada, ¡nada! ¿Por qué no me ha dejado ayudarle? Es tan absurdo, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Lo habríamos podido solucionar, nadie en su sano juicio podría tragarse aquella sarta de estupideces.

Ella le miró con ojos tristes y dijo, con voz suave:

—Me temo que no puedo darte respuesta para eso —vaciló unos instantes y luego añadió—. ¿Has llamado a alguien?

John parpadeó.

—¿Llamar a alguien?

—Para que venga a buscarte, ¿por qué no llamas a Harry?

—¿Harry? ¿Para qué iba a llamarla? Ella no conocía a Sherlock. No en persona. Tendría que haber venido por Navidad y pensaba presentarles entonces, pero… —negó con la cabeza y se masajeó los ojos con los dedos— supongo que ya no podré hacerlo.

—John, no lo digo por Sherlock, sino por ti. Deberías ir a casa a descansar, pero no creo que sea buena idea que te quedes solo ahora. Ella cuidará de ti.

—No necesito descansar —replicó John—. Y mucho menos necesito irme a casa.

—Pero John, sé razonable. Me quedaría yo misma contigo si no fuera porque tengo que encargarme de… bueno, tengo que ocuparme de Sherlock.

John la miró con horror.

—¿Vas a ocuparte tú misma de…? Oh, Dios, no puedo ni pensarlo. Sé que yo no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Por un segundo, una mirada de culpabilidad cruzó los ojos de la joven, pero John estaba tan alterado que no se dio cuenta.

—No, yo… bueno, mira, John, yo misma me quedaría a tu lado, pero tengo mucho trabajo por delante. Tienes que irte a casa, llama a Harriet o a quién quieras, pero llama a alguien para que no estés solo.

—Yo le haré compañía —dijo una voz a su derecha.

Los dos se giraron y se encontraron con Greg Lestrade, que observaba a John con expresión consternada.

—Ah, no, creo que paso —dijo John, poniéndose en pie con rigidez—. No es ahora cuando te necesito, sino hace unas horas, cuando Sherlock todavía estaba vivo y todo tu departamento le creía un asesino múltiple.

—John, yo nunca he creído eso de él.

—Pues has hecho un buen trabajo ocultándolo.

Lestrade pareció devastado.

—Tenía las manos atadas, mi superior me dio la orden directa de que le detuviera, pero eso no quería decir nada, todo este asunto habría podido aclararse, yo no tenía ninguna duda. No podía imaginar que… —el policia se interrumpió, una expresión de dolor cruzando su rostro— John, si hubiera creído por un segundo que iba a hacer algo así jamás… —sacudió la cabeza con aflicción— yo le apreciaba, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

John hizo un sonido impreciso, algo entre una risa amarga y un resoplido, y se marchó del hospital sin pronunciar una sola palabra más.

oOoOo

Sus pasos le dirigieron a Baker Street y no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que estuvo ante la puerta del 221B.

Pensó en darse la vuelta y alejarse de allí, pero entonces se le ocurrió que quizá nadie había avisado a la señora Hudson, y se obligó a entrar en la vivienda. Nada más traspasar el umbral, el móvil empezó a sonar. Lo había hecho con bastante insistencia durante todo el tiempo que había pasado en la sala de espera del hospital, pero John había rechazado cada una de las llamadas de Mycroft. No tenía nada que hablar con él.

Volvió a rechazar la llamada entrante y golpeó con los nudillos la puerta de la señora Hudson. Cuando le abrió, la mujer le recibió con ojos llorosos y se abrazó a él con tristeza.

—Oh, John, es terrible, terrible… mi pobre muchacho…

John acarició su espalda y miró hacia el interior de la casa para encontrar a Mycroft sentado en una silla, sujetando el mango de su paraguas entre las manos y mirándole con expresión inescrutable. Fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

—Señora Hudson —dijo, apartando a la mujer lo suficiente para que pudieran mirarse a la cara—. No puedo volver ahí —aseguró, señalando la escalera que subía a las habitaciones que compartía con Sherlock—, lo entiende, ¿verdad? No puedo volver. Todavía no. Tengo que… tengo que marcharme de aquí.

La mujer asintió entre sollozos, se secó las lágrimas y volvió a asentir.

—Claro que sí, cielo, claro que sí que lo entiendo. Yo también voy a echar tanto de menos todo el alboroto que él hacía siempre…

Un nudo se instaló en la garganta de John. Se mesó la barbilla y las comisuras de la boca con los dedos, intentando calmarse, y cuando lo hubo conseguido, repitió:

—Tengo que marcharme. Lo siento. Me alegro de ver que tiene compañía —"Aunque la compañía sea el causante de la destrucción de Sherlock", pensó—, estoy seguro de que Mycroft se quedará con usted todo el tiempo que haga falta.

Le dirigió al hombre una mirada de advertencia y se dio media vuelta para salir de allí lo antes posible.

—John —llamó Mycroft desde dentro—, necesito hablar contigo.

Pero él ya había salido por la puerta del 221B y se encaminaba calle abajo a paso rápido. Sin embargo, no pudo ir muy lejos, un guardaespaldas ancho como un armario le bloqueó el paso y cuando se giró para dar media vuelta vio a Mycroft acercándose a él.

—No estás siendo razonable —dijo.

—¡¿Razonable? —gritó John, exasperado— ¿Quieres que sea razonable? Está bien, seré razonable.

Se acercó a él a paso rápido y le plantó un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo tambalear. Mycroft se echó atrás y se palpó la nariz con gesto de dolor.

—Vuelve ahí dentro y haz que la señora Hudson te cure la nariz —dijo John—, le sentará bien ocuparse de alguien más durante un rato. Y no la dejes sola, ¿me oyes? Eso es todo lo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Nada más.

Se dio la vuelta para alejarse de allí, pero el guardaespaldas volvía a bloquearle el camino. Mycroft le hizo una seña al hombre para que le dejara pasar y John se marchó con paso enfurecido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchísimas gracias a Namastah y NemShiro por sus comentarios.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Arthur Conan Doyle los creó. Gatiss y Moffat los reinventaron y los actualizaron. Yo sólo juego con ellos un ratito.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Cuando Molly traspasó la puerta de su casa sintió un súbito terror al ver la luz del comedor encendida. Pero un instante después se maldijo por ser tan estúpida y haber olvidado por un momento que esa noche no iba a estar sola. Una pequeña sonrisa acabó de espantar el miedo que la había sobresaltado, y también se llevó la preocupación por John, que había mantenido su cabeza ocupada toda la tarde y también había sido la causante de que se olvidase de que iba a tener compañía.

—Veo que has encontrado la casa sin problemas —dijo cuando entró en el salón, contenta, casi feliz, aún sintiéndose al mismo tiempo un poco egoísta por alegrarse de aquella terrible situación.

—¿Por qué iba a tener problemas para encontrarla? —preguntó Sherlock, con expresión ausente.

Se había sentado en su sofá preferido, pero Molly no tenía ninguna intención de decirle que se levantase.

—Por… por nada. No sé.

Ya estaba ahí de nuevo. El maldito tartamudeo, la vacilación, las piernas de gelatina, el sentirse idiota, el verse como un ciervo ante los faros de un coche. Odiaba cuando se comportaba así, y sólo se comportaba así cuando tenía a Sherlock delante. El resto del tiempo era una profesional de la medicina forense altamente cualificada, había sacado las mejores notas de su promoción, sus colegas la respetaban –aunque normalmente no tuvieran interés en ir a tomar unas copas con ella después del trabajo, a menos que fueras un psicópata megalomaníaco empeñado en hundir a Sherlock Holmes a cualquier precio–, e incluso la habían invitado a participar en un par de conferencias para que hiciera su ponencia. Y, sin embargo, cada vez que miraba a ese hombre todo eso se esfumaba y se convertía de nuevo en la niña tímida y apocada que había sido durante sus días de colegio. Ah, pero, Dios, ¡le gustaba tanto tener a Sherlock delante! ¡Tenerle en su casa!

—John está muy mal —dijo—. Ha estado sentado en la sala de espera durante un rato, y…

—Lo sé. Le he visto.

—¿Cómo que le has visto?

—He tomado prestados una bata, un gorro de cirujano y una mascarilla del hospital para poder echarle un vistazo sin que él me viera. No te preocupes, lo he devuelto todo antes de irme.

Molly dudó sobre si preguntarle si creía que eso había sido prudente después de todas las molestias que se había tomado para fingir su muerte de una manera tan aparatosa, pero decidió guardarse la pregunta para sí.

—No quería llamar a nadie para que le llevase a casa, menos mal que ha aparecido Greg y…

—Sí, le ha acompañado. También lo sé. Al menos durante un trecho, después John se ha puesto muy insistente en que dejara de seguirle y Lestrade se ha dado por vencido.

Después de esta segunda interrupción, Molly decidió que era absurdo pretender explicarle a Sherlock algo que no supiera, porque él siempre iba un paso por delante. O tres. De modo que se quedó callada y se dirigió a la habitación a ponerse algo más cómodo para estar dentro de casa.

Cuando salió, Sherlock no se había movido ni un milímetro de cómo estaba antes. De nuevo, Molly podía percibir en él aquella sutil tristeza que había sabido distinguir horas antes y que había obligado al hombre a orquestar su propia muerte.

Iba a decirle algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y se obligó a meditar bien sus palabras antes de soltarlas.

—Sherlock, ¿puedo hacer algo más por ti?

El hombre se giró para mirarla y, cuando aquellos ojos tan extremadamente claros se posaron en ella, Molly sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Tragó saliva, preparándose para recibir alguna réplica hiriente por su parte.

—De momento, no —dijo—. Pero necesitaré que vigiles a John durante los próximos días. Me preocupa.

Volvió a perder la vista en algún punto indefinido delante de él y Molly soltó el aliento que no se había dado cuenta que había retenido. Al final, no se había burlado de ella como había anticipado, y no sabía si debía alegrarse o preocuparse aún más por él. Sherlock seguía sin ser él mismo. Claro que, ¿a quién podía extrañarle? Al fin y al cabo estaba muerto.

—¿Quieres un té? Voy a prepararme uno, si quieres puedo hacerte otro para ti…

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua y le lanzó una rápida mirada de reojo para volver a posar la vista en la pared de enfrente.

—Lo que quiero, Molly, es un poco de silencio, si no es demasiado pedir. Necesito pensar. Es crucial que trace bien mis planes en estas primeras horas, cuando todo está aún fresco.

Ahí estaba, el Sherlock hiriente y centrado en sí mismo de siempre. No todo se había perdido con la caída. Molly parpadeó y se dirigió a la cocina en silencio, pero cuando estaba a punto de traspasar el umbral, la grave voz del hombre le llegó de nuevo.

—Oh, y Molly… gracias. Por todo.

Molly se giró, pero Sherlock no la estaba mirando, seguía taladrando la pared como si allí estuviera escondida la clave que le llevaría al éxito de su misión. Supo que eso era lo mejor que iba a conseguir, y también que no era nada despreciable, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Sherlock Holmes, y una breve sonrisa orgullosa rozó sus labios. Sí, tenerle como compañero de piso durante unos días iba a ser complicado en muchos aspectos, pero ahora estaba segura de que también iba a tener sus pequeñas recompensas.

oOoOo

Greg Lestrade llegó a casa tan exhausto como hacía años que no se sentía. Se quitó la americana con languidez, la colgó en el perchero y se desplomó en su sillón con ganas de no levantarse de ahí nunca más en toda su vida.

—¿Ya estás aquí, Greg? —dijo su mujer cuando entró en el salón— He visto lo que ha pasado, han hablado de ello en todos los informativos. ¿Te ha causado muchos problemas en el trabajo?

El inspector se frotó la frente con la mano. Lo cierto era que no se veía con ánimos de hablar de eso en aquellos instantes.

—Algunos —respondió, en un murmullo—. El Jefe Superintendente no se ha mostrado muy contento conmigo.

Susan negó con la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido, y se cruzó de brazos.

—No deberían echarte la culpa a ti. ¿Cómo ibas a saber que ese tal Holmes era un fraude? ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

—No lo era —la atajó Greg, con aspereza.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Le han descubierto, era todo un engaño para hacer creer a la gente que tenía una mente privilegiada. Es obvio que nadie puede ser tan inteligente.

—Obvio, ¿eh? —replicó él, con irritación. Cerró los ojos un segundo e intentó controlar el tono de su voz para no iniciar la enésima discusión con su esposa esa semana— Mira, tú no lo entiendes, no le conociste. Si le hubieras visto… él era así: brillante, frío, exasperante, genial, cruel…

—No me digas que todavía le defiendes. No puedes ser tan iluso.

Greg encaró a su mujer, ahora visiblemente enojado. A pesar de no tener ni ganas ni fuerzas, supo en ese preciso instante que había perdido su propia batalla interna para no enzarzarse en aquella nueva disputa con Susan. De todos modos, últimamente parecía que eso era lo único que hacían, discutir, de manera que ¿qué importaba hacerlo una vez más? La rabia acumulada durante todo el día empezó a hervir en su interior y ya no pudo ni quiso contenerla.

—¿Qué diablos sabrás tú de él? —gritó— ¿Ni de la inteligencia, puestos al caso?

—¿Me estás llamando idiota? —gritó ella a su vez, ofendida.

Greg no contestó a su pregunta, sino que siguió esgrimiendo sus argumentos acaloradamente.

—Te crees toda la basura que sueltan por la tele a pies juntillas sin pensar. ¿No se te ha ocurrido nunca que lo que dicen podría ser falso? ¿Que los informativos también mienten?

Susan le miró con aire entre desdeñoso e indignado.

—¡Qué tontería! ¿Por qué iban a mentir? ¿Qué ganan con ello?

Greg resopló.

—Eres tan estúpida como todos los demás. Sherlock tenía razón, ¡todos somos estúpidos!

—¿A quién estás llamando estúpida, Greg? —Se le enfrentó Susan— No voy a tolerar que me hables así, ¿sabes?

Miró a su esposa con exasperación, pero ver su hermosa cara contraída de furia pareció calmarle un poco. De nuevo intentó sosegarse e inspiró hondo antes de volver a hablar.

—Lo siento, Susan —dijo, y se frotó los ojos con los dedos suavemente antes de proseguir—. No pretendía insultarte. Estoy cansado… y triste. Hoy ha muerto un amigo mío y en Scotland Yard todos estaban celebrándolo, ¿entiendes? ¡Lo estaban celebrando! Sally, Anderson, el Jefe Superintendente… todos creen que era culpable. Pero, ¿culpable de qué? Ni siquiera saben qué casos colgarle, ahora le cargarían con todos los crímenes ocurridos en Londres en los últimos años, ¡es absurdo! ¿Qué clase de monstruo tendría que ser?

—¡La clase de monstruo que envenena a unos niños con caramelos! —replicó su mujer, sin dejarse convencer por sus argumentos— ¿O me vas a decir que eso también es mentira? Lo han dicho en las noticias.

—¡Lo hizo Moriarty! —gritó Greg.

—Moriarty no existe —escupió ella con desprecio—, es un simple actor, han enseñado las fotos de los DVD de cuentos infantiles que leía. De verdad, Greg, no sé cómo puedes estar tan ciego. Os ha engañado a todos. Os habéis dejado deslumbrar por sus supuestos poderes mágicos de deducción.

—No lo entiendes, tú no le conociste. Si lo hubieras hecho te habrías dado cuenta de que es imposible, ¡hace siete años que le conozco, joder! ¡No podía estar mintiendo todo el tiempo!

—¿Y entonces por qué saltó? —dijo ella, segura de que no había argumento que rebatiera aquella evidencia.

—Porque nosotros le empujamos a ello —contestó Greg—. Le empujamos al no confiar en él.

De pronto fue plenamente consciente de esta gran verdad y sintió que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies y caía en un abismo sin fondo. Caía como Sherlock había caído.

—Lo siento, Susan, pero no puedo hacer esto —susurró—, no puedo quedarme aquí y no puedo seguir discutiendo contigo. Hoy no. Necesito tomar el aire.

Cogió su americana del perchero y se fue a la calle dando un portazo.

Caminó sin rumbo durante casi una hora, hasta que las luces que iluminaban un bar cualquiera le atrajeron lo suficiente como para hacerle entrar. Se sentó en la barra vacía y el camarero se le acercó de inmediato.

—¿Qué le pongo? —dijo el hombre.

—Hoy un amigo mío se ha suicidado y yo he tenido parte de culpa. Me han suspendido temporalmente de empleo y sueldo y ni siquiera he podido decírselo a mi mujer porque antes de llegar a comentar eso ya estábamos discutiendo. Ponme cualquier cosa que creas que puede arreglarme el mundo por esta noche.

—Tengo un escocés que puede ayudarle con eso.

—Que sea doble y sin hielo, por favor.

oOoOo

El móvil volvió a sonar y John lo cogió para rechazar la llamada, pero vio que era Harry y descolgó con desgana, algo sorprendido de comprobar que estaba despierta tan temprano. Por norma general, su hermana no se levantaba de la cama antes de las diez, y aún no eran las ocho y media.

—¿Hola? Ah, acabas de verlo por la tele… —John estaba seguro de que si no había visto nada hasta entonces debía ser porque el día anterior lo había pasado borracha. Sino, no se explicaba que no se hubiera enterado antes de la noticia. Una deducción brillante, Sherlock estaría orgulloso de él— no, no hace falta que vengas. No, de verdad que no. Sí, estoy bien. No, no he dormido allí… no podía… no podía hacerlo, he vuelto a alquilar la vieja habitación que tenía cuando llegué. No, en serio, no quiero que vengas, no hay nada que puedas hacer y yo tengo muchas cosas por organizar y… y… necesito estar solo. Sí, lo sé, sé que puedo contar contigo para lo que sea. Gracias, Harry. Oye, tengo que dejarte, no puedo entretenerme mucho ahora, ¿sabes? —Estuvo a punto de cortar la llamada, pero en el último segundo se lo pensó mejor— ¿Harry? Escucha… ¿sabes… sabes aquellas pesadillas que tenía después de la guerra? No había vuelto a tenerlas desde que me mudé a Baker Street. Ni una sola vez. Es curioso, ¿no? Esta noche… esta noche he tenido una, no recuerdo muy bien lo que era, pero me he despertado con una angustia terrible y apenas podía respirar. No, ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón, creo que no estoy bien, en realidad. No estoy nada bien. ¿De verdad no te importa? De acuerdo, nos vemos en media hora, entonces. Gracias, Harry.

John dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y se quedó mirando con fijeza la pared de enfrente. No creía que su hermana pudiera ayudar en nada, pero de repente no soportaba la idea de pasarse todo el día allí sentado, recordando en silencio. Solo.

oOoOo

El funeral fue esa misma tarde, no había razón para retrasarlo más.

Harriet se había ofrecido a acompañarle y, aunque no hacía muy buena cara, fue lo bastante considerada como para no probar ni una gota de alcohol en todo el tiempo que estuvo con él.

Era evidente que lo necesitaba, en algunos momentos, ella parecía encontrarse más débil que John, que se había visto obligado a recuperar su bastón, pero se mantuvo firme por su hermano y él le agradecía de corazón el esfuerzo.

Eran muy pocos en el cementerio, pero John no había esperado otra cosa. Había llamado a Mike, el amigo que le había presentado a Sherlock hacía un año y medio, y éste se mostró muy afligido por la noticia y le comentó que haría lo posible por acudir al sepelio, pero al final le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que le había resultado imposible deshacerse de unos compromisos previos que tenía, pero que le encantaría tomarse unas cervezas con él a la tarde siguiente.

John dudaba de que al día siguiente fuera a sentirse con ánimos de socializar con nadie, pero le había dicho que sí, de todos modos, pensando que ya pondría cualquier excusa llegado el momento.

De modo que ante la fosa vacía sólo había cinco personas, además de los enterradores: la señora Hudson, él, Lestrade, Mycroft y Molly, que, en su opinión, se comportaba de manera extraña, incluso para ser ella y para haber perdido el día anterior al hombre del que estaba enamorada. Parecía incómoda, como si se sintiera fuera de lugar. Curioso, tratándose de una médico forense.

John no le encontraba justificación a ese nerviosismo que parecía embargarla. Cuando había hablado con ella minutos antes, la mujer parecía incapaz de sostener su mirada, y no era precisamente por evitar que reparase en sus lágrimas, ya que sus ojos estaban claros y despejados, como si la tristeza no la hubiese alcanzado. Se preguntó qué habría podido deducir Sherlock de todo eso; por su parte, John empezaba a sospechar que Molly había llegado a creerse todas aquellas monstruosas mentiras sobre su amigo, y la amargura formó un nudo en su garganta.

Miró hacia un lado del cementerio y vio dos figuras algo alejadas apostadas junto a un árbol. La amargura se tornó rencor y se giró hacia Lestrade con rabia.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? —dijo, con voz algo aguda por la tensión, señalando con la cabeza a Donovan y a Anderson— No pintan nada en este lugar, quiero que se larguen.

Lestrade miró confuso hacia dónde le indicaba.

—No sé por qué están aquí, no han venido conmigo —dijo.

—Diles que se vayan.

Lestrade asintió y fue a hablar con sus colegas, que compusieron una desagradable sonrisa en dirección a John y se marcharon sin decir nada. No estuvo tranquilo hasta que los perdió de vista. Ya era suficiente con tener que soportar a Mycroft, no pensaba tolerar la presencia de aquellos dos, que siempre habían despreciado a Sherlock.

La señora Hudson le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo y Harry entrelazó una mano con la suya en señal de apoyo. La ceremonia dio comienzo, pero John no escuchó nada de lo que se dijo, ni siquiera supo qué representaba todo aquello, que estaba seguro de que a Sherlock le habría parecido de lo más absurdo.

Al menos, no habían llamado a ningún sacerdote. Mycroft había tenido el suficiente buen juicio como para no montar ningún numerito religioso que hubiera hecho a su hermano revolverse en su tumba. O en su ataúd, que aún estaba a un lado de la fosa, cerrado y claustrofóbico incluso visto desde fuera. Por un segundo, John se sintió atrapado, como si él también estuviera allí dentro y le faltara el oxígeno para respirar. Sus piernas flaquearon y Harry tuvo que sujetarle del codo para ayudarle a sostenerse en pie.

—Estoy bien —contestó a la pregunta que le hizo alguno de los presentes.

Era mentira, por supuesto. Se sentía de todo menos bien. Estaba avergonzado por sentirse tan débil y por no saber ocultarlo mejor; desolado por el dolor y la pérdida; furioso con Moriarty, con la prensa, con Scotland Yard en pleno, incluido Lestrade, con Mycroft y con Sherlock mismo por abandonarle, por dejarle tan solo de nuevo; y, por último, estaba hundido por completo en un pozo de desesperación del que creía que nunca sería capaz de salir.

La estúpida ceremonia concluyó al fin y los empleados de pompas fúnebres depositaron el féretro en el agujero. Cuando empezaron a echar tierra sobre él, John estuvo a punto de gritarles que se detuvieran, que tenía que comprobar una vez más que no se les hubiera pasado algo por alto, que tenía que asegurarse de que estaba muerto y que no le estaban enterrando en vida por error. Pero no hizo nada, claro, porque incluso en su estado de confusión y dolor sabía que eso era una locura, que era sólo negar la evidencia, aferrarse a un imposible. De modo que dejó que la tierra cubriese la caja y, cuando ya no se pudo ver la madera por ningún resquicio, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí con premura, sin molestarse en secarse las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y que dejaban un rastro frío y extrañamente reconfortante en su piel; sin prestarle atención a su hermana, que le llamaba con quedas palabras, ni al dolor de su pierna, que le hacía cojear de manera aparatosa. Como si todas aquellas carreras con Sherlock por las calles de Londres hubieran sido un espejismo. Como si lo único real fuera el dolor, y la milagrosa recuperación de su herida psicosomática no hubiese sido más que un sueño que se pierde al despuntar el día.


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchísimas gracias a Namastah, NemShiro, Snape's Snake, Mama Shmi, Click, EloraP, LackyChan, Aralan y Sekmeth Dei por sus comentarios.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Arthur Conan Doyle los creó. Gatiss y Moffat los reinventaron y los actualizaron. Yo sólo juego con ellos un ratito.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Por un espantoso, doloroso y terrible segundo, Mycroft había creído que las palabras que le decía su hermano eran ciertas.

—Mycroft, tengo que morir, es la única opción —le había dicho desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Ahora, recordándolo, se sentía estúpido por haberse dejado arrastrar por el temor durante un instante. Sherlock había tenido un plan, claro. Él siempre tenía un plan.

Sin embargo, la genuina angustia en la voz de su hermano no era fácil de olvidar y todavía la tenía clavada en el cerebro como una incómoda espina que no deja de incordiar a cada movimiento, pero que es demasiado pequeña para poder encontrarla y librarse de ella.

Sherlock había llorado. Cuando habló con él por teléfono por segunda vez aquel día para pedirle ayuda –en contra de lo que su orgullo y su obstinación de seguro le exigían a gritos– porque el psicópata de Moriarty había hecho lo impensable y se había volado la tapa de los sesos, pudo notar en su voz que estaba llorando. Mycroft no había visto llorar a su hermano desde que éste tenía diez años y la imagen se le había quedado grabada durante todo ése tiempo porque en aquella ocasión –como en ésta, si había de ser sincero– había sido culpa suya.

Se llevó una mano al cansado rostro mientras todavía pensaba –no parecía poder quitárselo de la cabeza– en la segunda llamada. Percibir la respiración entrecortada de Sherlock al otro lado del teléfono y su dificultad para hablar a causa de la inquietud había oprimido su corazón con una garra de hierro.

Por millonésima vez en su vida, Mycroft Holmes deseó haber sido hijo único. Todo sería infinitamente más sencillo si no tuviera que arrastrar de continuo la carga de sus sentimientos por su hermano pequeño. Se preguntó cómo era posible que sus padres, tan brillantes como eran en el resto de asuntos, hubieran cometido el error de responsabilizarle de otra persona a perpetuidad. Sin duda no ignoraban que los sentimientos son un estorbo –sobre todo, sentimientos tan banales e inútiles como el amor y el cariño–, que todo lo que se inmiscuye en el camino de la lógica es una traba intolerable, y aún así le impusieron un hermano del que preocuparse, alguien que, además, insistía con terquedad en ponerse en peligro a todas horas, impidiéndole a él conservar la frialdad de su mente analítica, quebrantando su imperturbabilidad y robándole su bien merecida y necesaria paz interior.

Claro que, bien mirado, quizá no tuvieran tan claro todo esto, teniendo en cuenta que ellos se habían casado en su día por amor, al contrario que él mismo, que sólo lo había hecho por razones prácticas.

Pero no, no podía culpar a sus padres, ni tampoco a Sherlock. Todo aquello había ocurrido por su única y maldita culpa. Su hermano aún no lo sabía, pero él sí, y John también.

Mycroft no podía deshacerse de la inusual sensación de culpabilidad que le embargaba. Eso era inaceptable. Nunca en su vida se había sentido culpable por nada, excepto en cuanto respectaba a Sherlock. Sherlock, la perpetua excepción a todas sus reglas.

El mayor de los hermanos Holmes se vanagloriaba de ser ante todo un hombre pragmático, siempre actuaba pensando en cada posible consecuencia y escogía la opción más lógica y adecuada sin importarle ninguna otra consideración. Su sentido práctico le convencía de que si sus decisiones causaban daños colaterales era un mal menor que tenía que aceptarse como inevitable y, por tanto, era absurdo torturarse por ello. Pero en esa ocasión se había equivocado. Se había equivocado a lo grande.

Había subestimado a Moriarty y había subestimado el grado de su locura. Peor aún, se había dejado manipular por él. Jamás debería haberle proporcionado la información que le pedía sobre Sherlock, y si no hubiera estado tan cegado con su propio ego al descubrir que tenía en su mano la posibilidad de obtener lo que quería de aquel desequilibrado, lo habría visto desde el principio.

En esa ocasión, los daños colaterales no habían ocurrido lejos de él, en una pequeña aldea congoleña, o en un consulado albanés en la India. En esa ocasión, los daños colaterales se habían presentado en su casa, le habían salpicado los zapatos de piel de potro y habían obligado a su querido pero insoportable hermano pequeño a cortar con todo y fingir su propia muerte en medio de un impresionante despliegue de humillación pública.

El error que había cometido era mayúsculo y lo sabía. Aún en el caso de que Sherlock lograse antes o después restaurar su reputación, siempre quedaría algún sector de la sociedad –el más estúpido, sin duda, pero no por eso desdeñable– que seguiría creyéndose esas abominables mentiras y desconfiando de él a pesar de las evidencias.

Mycroft no quería ni pensar el estado de ánimo en que debía estar sumido Sherlock en esos momentos. Estaba convencido de que cuando descubriera su participación en el asunto no se lo perdonaría jamás. Por eso quería asegurarse de que todas las instrucciones que le había dado se cumplieran al pie de la letra, que su plan se desarrollase punto por punto tal como él lo había ideado, para que al menos en ese sentido su conciencia pudiera estar tranquila por haber cumplido con su deber con precisión. No podía fallarle de nuevo, aunque después Sherlock no agradeciese sus esfuerzos, o ni siquiera los tuviera en cuenta.

No podía fallarle otra vez, después de haberlo hecho ya tan estrepitosamente.

Sus ojos se desviaron sin querer hacia la sensacionalista primera plana del diario. Malditos periodistas y maldito público, crédulo y manipulable.

Lo cierto era que normalmente resultaba muy útil que las cosas fueran así, que con sólo una llamada al periodista adecuado, la atención del público se desviara hacia un lado para que no viera lo que se le avecinaba por el otro. O que con un breve mensaje de texto pudiera hundir la reputación de alguien hasta sus cimientos si así convenía a sus jefes.

Sin embargo, no resultaba nada divertido que tus propias armas se volvieran contra ti. Que alguien (que Moriarty) tomara posesión de tus marionetas y se pusiera a manejar sus hilos a su antojo como un maestro titiritero. Esto era de lo más inconveniente.

A Mycroft nunca le había gustado que otros le quitaran sus juguetes, todavía tenía muy presentes las discusiones con su hermano por este motivo cuando los dos eran aún unos críos; y Moriarty había estado jugando con su juguete favorito.

Que ahora el cadáver del brillante y maníaco Moriarty yaciera en uno de los refrigeradores de St. Barts con una etiqueta en el pie que rezaba "S. Holmes" no aliviaba su malestar. En absoluto.

De pronto, Mycroft sintió unos brazos rodeando su cuello y un beso que se depositaba en su coronilla, y contuvo un suspiro exasperado.

—¿Te queda mucho rato de salvar el mundo o vas a venir pronto a la cama? —Le preguntó su esposa al oído.

—Salvar el mundo no es mi trabajo, Violet, es el de... —se interrumpió, frunció los labios un segundo, negó con la cabeza y dijo— iré dentro de unos minutos, puedes ir acostándote, si quieres.

Su esposa le besó de nuevo en la cabeza y se retiró al dormitorio, dejándole una vez más en la silenciosa paz de la sala de estar, sumido en sus cavilaciones.

En verdad quedaba mucho por hacer. Restituir cuanto pudiera del buen nombre de Sherlock no iba a ser tarea fácil, Moriarty había hecho un gran trabajo destruyéndole. Lástima no haber podido convencerle para que trabajara de su lado.

Además, tenía que mantener vigilados a John, a la señora Hudson y a Lestrade. Su hermano no se lo perdonaría jamás si les ocurriera algo porque él no se había esforzado lo suficiente en protegerles. Pero el maldito doctor, tan testarudo como Sherlock, tampoco se dignaba a facilitar las cosas. Su hermano se lo había dejado claro: dile a todo el mundo que soy un farsante. Pero en vez de eso, John se había empeñado en decirle a cualquiera que quisiera escucharle que él creía en Sherlock y que Moriarty era real.

Eso no había sido de ninguna ayuda. Ahora tenía siempre a un mercenario del psicópata siguiéndole de cerca, a todas horas, esperando la ocasión perfecta para matarle, y el estúpido doctor ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Habían probado a eliminar a ese mercenario, por supuesto, pero otro había ocupado su lugar de inmediato. No había vuelta de hoja. Hasta que no pudieran desmantelar toda la organización en pleno, esta seguiría siendo una amenaza. Y todo porque el condenado doctor Watson no sabía seguir unas sencillas instrucciones.

Mycroft se preguntó, no por primera vez, por qué su hermano se empeñaba en relacionarse con alguien de un intelecto tan limitado.

Sin embargo, no todo estaba perdido. Habían podido trazar con bastante claridad la extensión de la telaraña criminal que había tejido Moriarty a su alrededor, pero había asuntos que se les escapaban y con los que tendrían que tener extremo cuidado si no querían que todos sus minuciosos planes se convirtieran en humo.

No había sido difícil averiguar quién era la mano derecha de Moriarty, el lugarteniente que estaba enterado de todos sus negocios y que ponía tanto empeño en llevarlos a cabo como él mismo. No, lo realmente difícil era dar con él. Sebastian Moran era un tipo inteligente, escurridizo y bastante paranoico, lo que le volvía prácticamente invisible a todos los radares.

Mycroft suspiró, se examinó las uñas de la mano izquierda con afectación, como si estuviera ante un público al que el gesto pudiera impresionar, y decidió que era hora de irse a la cama, que todas las intrigas podían esperar al día siguiente. Volvió a pensar fugazmente en Sherlock, con ciertas dosis de preocupación y algo parecido a la tristeza. El cariño no era una ventaja, ni mucho menos. Era su cruz.

oOoOo

Molly vaciló un instante antes de llamar a la puerta del 221B. Había tenido cuatro días para pensarlo y todavía no sabía qué le iba a decir a John.

En circunstancias normales, habría intentado consolarle de su pérdida y probablemente se le hubiera dado bastante bien. Siempre había sido buena dándole cariño y apoyo a la gente que lo necesitaba. Pero esas no eran circunstancias normales. Sherlock no había muerto, y a ella se le daba fatal mentir.

Aún así, Sherlock le había insistido mucho para que fuera a ver a John. Le había insistido durante tres días, y ella no había sabido mostrarse lo suficientemente firme como para seguir negándose al cuarto. Sherlock estaba muy preocupado por él y, en opinión de Molly, tenía todos los motivos para estarlo, pero eso no le hacía más fácil su tarea. De modo que se armó de valor y, rezando por que no se le escapase nada que no debiera decir, llamó a la puerta.

La señora Hudson abrió y la dejó pasar al piso de arriba. John estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando con aire ausente el violín de Sherlock, que reposaba, en ominoso silencio, sobre una estantería. La madera del suelo crujió bajo sus pies y el hombre se giró hacia ella.

—Molly —dijo parpadeando, como si acabara de salir de un trance. Probablemente así era—. ¿Cómo… cómo sabías que estaba aquí? Hace días que no… ahora estoy ocupando de nuevo la antigua habitación que alquilé cuando volví de la guerra.

—Lo sé, pero Mycroft me ha dicho que te encontraría aquí. Ha venido al hospital para ver cómo estaba y le he dicho que tenía intención de ir a hablar contigo un rato —lo dijo del tirón, satisfecha porque esa era una respuesta que tenía bien preparada.

—¿Cómo sabía Mycroft…? —sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo los labios— Déjalo, tengo una pregunta mejor: ¿has dicho que Mycroft ha ido al hospital a ver cómo estabas?

—Sí, me ha dicho que tenía intención de velar por los amigos de su hermano, que él lo habría querido así.

John resopló y después soltó algo parecido a una risa sarcástica.

—¿Desde cuándo le importa a Mycroft su hermano? Aún más: los amigos de su hermano. Además, tú… —se interrumpió, se mordió los labios y lo dejó estar definitivamente— en fin, ¿para qué querías verme?

Molly avanzó unos pasos hacia él.

—Yo también quería ver cómo estabas tú. Mycroft me ha dicho que habías venido a recoger tus cosas y… —hizo un gesto vago con la mano— he pensado que a lo mejor necesitarías ayuda.

John agachó la cabeza y se quedó mirando el suelo unos instantes.

—Llevo casi una hora aquí y todavía no me he atrevido a tocar nada —murmuró, y levantó la vista hacia ella, con una diminuta y triste sonrisa—. Creo que quizá sí que me vendría bien que me echaras un cable.

Molly extendió un poco las manos ante sí y probó una sonrisa propia, más amplia que la de él.

—¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

—La verdad… —suspiró— la verdad es que no lo sé. Si te soy sincero, hay cosas que ni siquiera sé si son mías o suyas, como esto —cogió un cenicero de cristal de la repisa de la chimenea y su sonrisa se ensanchó con nostalgia—. ¿Sabes que lo robó del palacio de Buckingham? Lo robó para mí… —meneó la cabeza— más o menos. Le dije que estaba tentado de llevarme uno a casa y él no se lo pensó dos veces.

—Deberías quedártelo.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —Volvió a suspirar y dejó el cenicero en su sitio— Después está esto, la gorra de cazador. Él la odiaba, la odiaba con toda su alma. Pero yo he llegado a asociarla tanto con él que no puedo… —se quedó mirando el gorro de tweed y después cerró los ojos— no sé qué voy a hacer. No puedo deshacerme de nada. No soy capaz de tocar sus cosas. Le pedí a Mycroft que se encargase él, pero me dijo que podía llevarme todo lo que quisiera, así que tendría que escoger yo mismo.

Ahora Molly se acercó tanto a él que con sólo estirar el brazo le habría tocado.

—No hace falta que te deshagas de nada —dijo y, acto seguido, se rectificó con nerviosismo—. Quiero decir que… no hay prisa. Mycroft me ha dicho que piensa dejarlo todo tal como está y que seguirá pagándole el alquiler a la señora Hudson, así que, tanto si vuelves a vivir aquí como si no, todo seguirá estando en su sitio.

John la miró con interés.

—¿Por qué le va a seguir pagando el alquiler a la señora Hudson si nadie vive aquí?

Molly se encogió de hombros.

—Dice que quiere preservar la memoria de Sherlock.

—Oh, ¡por favor! —Se rió con despecho—. Esto es increíble. ¿Qué pretende? ¿Hacerse pasar ahora por un buen hermano? —Molly no contestó y John se sintió mal de repente— Perdona, no es culpa tuya.

—Tranquilo —dijo ella, restándole importancia—, Sherlock es mucho más brusco cuando quiere… cuando quería. Lo era.

Se dio la vuelta con rapidez para que no viera su rostro turbado, insultándose mentalmente por su desliz.

—Cuesta acostumbrarse al tiempo verbal adecuado, ¿verdad? —dijo él a su espalda, con tristeza.

—Sí —contestó ella, dándose la vuelta de nuevo, más calmada—. Oye, John, tengo que decirte que haces muy mala cara, y me preocupas. Sherlock no quie… no querría que descuidaras tu salud, pero estoy segura de que no estás comiendo mucho y de que duermes aún menos.

Había vuelto a hablar muy deprisa y de carrerilla, decidida a soltar cuanto antes todo lo que había ido a decir para evitar cometer algún otro error. John la observó con curiosidad.

—¿Sabes? Yo también tengo algo de qué hablarte —afirmó, y Molly tuvo un sobresalto. ¿Qué podía querer decirle a ella?—. No hemos podido charlar mucho desde que… bueno, ya sabes —agachó la cabeza un segundo y después volvió a clavar sus inquisitivos ojos en ella—. Pero me he dado cuenta de que… en fin, no sé cómo decir esto sin que parezca una acusación o algo, pero te aseguro que no lo es, es tan sólo que se me hace algo… extraño que no parezcas ni siquiera una pizca afectada por todo esto. Quiero decir… parecía bastante evidente que sentías… cierto afecto por Sherlock antes de lo que ocurrió.

Molly no supo qué decir. Sherlock no le había insinuado en ningún momento que John fuera a soltarle algo así y no estaba preparada para ello. Durante todo ese tiempo había estado evitando a John cuanto había podido, precisamente para evitar descubrirse a sí misma, y creía haber conseguido que él no sospechara nada, pero ahora le decía esas cosas y ella no sabía qué era lo que le estaba pasando por la mente. ¿Habría adivinado que le escondía algo?

—Yo… no sé… no sé qué decirte, John. Sí que me ha afectado lo de Sherlock, claro que sí… —empezó a estrujarse las manos con nerviosismo, intentando pensar con rapidez alguna excusa plausible por si él empezaba a lanzar acusaciones.

John la sujetó por los brazos, con una mirada apacible que pretendía calmar sus temores, y dijo:

—Tranquila, no te estoy diciendo que hayas hecho nada malo. Es sólo que no sé si estás intentando hacerte la fuerte, guardándote la pena en tu interior, o… —tragó saliva— o es que quizá todas las mentiras que dijo Moriarty han hecho mella en ti.

—¿Q-qué? —preguntó ella, asombrada, abriendo mucho los ojos.

John apartó la mirada de la joven, pero no le soltó los brazos.

—Mira, sé que Sherlock no fue siempre amable contigo, entiendo que muchas veces… muchas veces era insoportable y sus comentarios podían resultar muy crueles, pero sé que en el fondo era una buena persona, mejor de lo que él mismo creía. Sé que se preocupaba por los demás mucho más de lo que le gustaba admitir. Te pidió perdón por navidad —sacudió la cabeza—, te pidió perdón después de decirte todas aquellas cosas horribles sin pensar y yo me quedé estupefacto al oírlo, pero sé que era sincero en sus disculpas —volvió a mirarla a los ojos, esta vez con una intensidad sobrecogedora, como si su vida dependiera de que ella creyera sus palabras—. Molly, Sherlock no mintió, no era ningún fraude. Moriarty era real, tú le conociste. Tienes que creer en Sherlock, tienes que creer. Él nunca hubiera sido capaz de hacer esas cosas que han dicho en la prensa, jamás…

—John —le interrumpió Molly, con firmeza—, John, ya lo sé. Lo sé. Yo creo en Sherlock, siempre he creído en él.

John parpadeó y la miró como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

—¿Crees en él? —preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

—Por supuesto —contestó Molly, sin dudarlo.

John se quedó mirándola fijamente unos instantes.

—¿De verdad? —murmuró— Oh, eso es… eso es… —soltó unas pequeñas risas nerviosas y, acto seguido, se echó a llorar. Sus hombros empezaron a convulsionarse en continuos espasmos, se tapó la cara con la mano y dejó que los sollozos escaparan de su boca, incontenibles— ¿Por qué lo hizo? —susurró, con palabras entrecortadas— Dime, ¿por qué tuvo que saltar? ¿Por qué me mintió antes de suicidarse? —Miró a Molly con expresión suplicante, como si ella tuviera la respuesta a sus preguntas— Me mintió, dijo que era un fraude, pero no lo era. ¿Por qué haría una cosa así? ¿Por qué creyó que matarse era la única solución?

Volvió a cubrirse la cara, esta vez con ambas manos, y el compasivo corazón de Molly se encogió en un apretado puño. Rodeó con sus brazos al hombre y empezó a acariciar su espalda despacio, susurrando quedas palabras de consuelo, sintiéndose ahora mucho más tranquila y en control que antes a pesar de la tristeza que sentía por John. Al fin y al cabo, reconfortar a la gente era algo que sí que se le daba bien.


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchísimas gracias a Namastah, NemShiro, Snape's Snake, Mama Shmi, Click, EloraP, LackyChan, Aralan, Sekmeth Dei, Lazih, HainsWind, Hell Can Gueit y Furubina por sus comentarios.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Arthur Conan Doyle los creó. Gatiss y Moffat los reinventaron y los actualizaron. Yo sólo juego con ellos un ratito.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

—Al final ha decidido dejarlo todo tal como está —dijo Molly. Sherlock asintió despacio—. Dice que recogerá sólo las pertenencias que le resulten más necesarias y se las llevará al apartamento que tiene alquilado, pero que el resto lo dejará, aprovechando que Mycroft quiere conservar las habitaciones del 221B y está dispuesto a pagar por ellas.

—Bien hecho, John —murmuró Sherlock—. Eso me facilita mucho las cosas. Guardo allí una colección importante de instrumental, además de los informes exhaustivos de mis experimentos, y sería una tremenda molestia tener que volver a recopilarlo todo —miró de reojo a Molly, que sonreía ligeramente—. ¿Y cómo está él? ¿Cómo le has visto? ¿Te parece que está mejor o ha descuidado su salud por completo?

La sonrisa de la chica desapareció y le miró con una extraña mezcla de preocupación y esperanza.

—No, no se está cuidando mucho, ésa es la verdad. Pero me ha prometido que comería regularmente y procuraría dormir al menos seis horas cada día. Se lo he hecho prometer por tu memoria, no ha podido negarse a eso.

Ante estas palabras, fue Sherlock quién compuso una sonrisa taimada.

—Muy astuta, Molly. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Por un segundo, la chica vaciló, insegura sobre si debía sentirse ofendida o halagada. Finalmente optó por ignorar el comentario.

—El pobre ha intentado mantener la compostura, pero al final se ha desmoronado. ¿Puedes creer que pensaba que yo me había llegado a tragar todas esas mentiras sobre ti? Es casi insultante, pero no se lo he tenido en cuenta, porque está muy afectado.

—Es una presunción lógica, considerando la frialdad con la que has aceptado mi supuesta muerte.

—¡Pero es que no estás muerto! —Se defendió la chica, creyéndose atacada.

Sherlock volvió a sonreír, esta vez de manera algo distraída.

—Pero eso él no lo sabe. Y no debe saberlo. Supongo que no se lo habrás dicho.

Molly puso los brazos en jarras y frunció el ceño.

—¿Tan tonta me crees? Olvida la pregunta. ¡Claro que no se lo he dicho! Me avisaste de que no debía saber nada.

Sherlock elevó los brazos en el aire en señal de disculpa y se acercó a la joven.

—Y estoy seguro de que habrás seguido mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, como la buena chica que eres —le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y Molly se ruborizó violentamente—. Muchas gracias, Molly, has sido de una ayuda inestimable. No habría podido llevar mi plan adelante sin ti —la joven contuvo la respiración unos instantes y luego exhaló el aire de golpe con una risita nerviosa—. Pero ahora me temo que debo dejarte.

—¿Qué? ¿D-dejarme?

—Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer si quiero restituir mi reputación en algún momento de este siglo y necesito un emplazamiento más conveniente para mis fines para llevar a cabo los pasos necesarios que me conducirán a desmantelar la red de Moriarty, por lo que me veo obligado a dejar por fin tu apartamento. Estoy seguro de que ya estabas deseando que me largase, de todos modos.

—Bueno, yo…

—De hecho, es más que probable que tenga que abandonar también el país durante algunos meses. Sé que estoy abusando de tu bondad, Molly, pero te ruego que sigas echándole un ojo a John de vez en cuando. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, contacta con Mycroft, él te dará todo lo que le pidas.

—Pero…

—Hasta pronto, Molly. Me gustaría poder decir que lo tendré todo solucionado en breve, pero lo cierto es que ignoro cuánto tiempo me llevará este asunto, y no me conformaré con menos que la total desarticulación de la banda de Moriarty, por lo que podría tardar meses… o incluso años en poder reaparecer públicamente.

—¡¿Años? —preguntó alarmada— P-pero John… —y luego, en voz más baja— y… y yo…

—Estaréis bien, me he ocupado de que nadie os haga daño; o, más bien, Mycroft estará pendiente de que sea así. Más le vale que lo haga, le tengo amenazado, ¿sabes?

—Eso no es lo que… —le corrigió Molly, y bajó la mirada de inmediato, mordiéndose el labio inferior— no estoy inquieta en ese sentido.

Sherlock la estudió con curiosidad.

—¿Oh? ¿Entonces…?

—"Años" suena a mucho tiempo —explicó ella, alzando la vista de nuevo—. Demasiado. Te… te echaremos de menos.

Sherlock se quedó impactado por esta declaración, como si realmente no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento que alguien pudiera añorarle. Por unos instantes parpadeó con la boca entreabierta sin saber qué decir, después la cerró y la volvió a abrir de nuevo para dar una respuesta sincera aunque recubierta de ironía, en la esperanza de no ver demasiado expuesta su emoción con ella:

—Nunca me habían dicho algo así. Normalmente lo que quiere todo el mundo es que me pierda de vista —hizo una mueca.

Molly sonrió sin alegría y Sherlock dio una seca cabezada y se dio media vuelta para irse. Cuando hubo llegado a la puerta, Molly le llamó y se acercó a él corriendo.

—¡Sherlock! —se giró hacia ella y vio que tenía los ojos húmedos y que fruncía los labios con pesar— Cuídate, ¿vale? No dejes que ninguno de todos esos asesinos despiadados a los que quieres detener te pille a ti antes.

Aspiró con brusquedad por la nariz y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sherlock se mantuvo impasible, dominando esa cálida perplejidad que le sobresaltaba cada vez que se sabía apreciado por alguien aún a pesar de su carácter difícil. La misma cálida perplejidad que le hacía sentirse vergonzosamente halagado cada vez que John expresaba sin tapujos lo muy magníficas que eran sus deducciones; o que le provocaba una pequeña sonrisa en aquellas ocasiones en que la señora Hudson se quejaba de lo desordenado que lo tenía todo, pero aún así apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y le daba unas palmaditas en el brazo como si fuera su propio hijo y quisiera darle su cariño.

Sherlock no entendía esa cálida aunque atónita sensación. De hecho, con lo brillante que era en tantos aspectos, Sherlock no entendía casi nada de emociones. Pero lo que sí sabía era que ésa en concreto era muy agradable y que hasta podría llegar a ser adictiva.

¿Cómo había conseguido hacer que hubiera gente que le tuviera en tan alta estima? Para él, eso era un misterio. Uno que jamás sabría resolver. Pero ahora que había probado lo que se sentía siendo apreciado, no estaba seguro de poder prescindir completamente de ello. Por más irracional que se dijese que era, el importarle a alguien de verdad se le antojó de pronto algo muy valioso y, como todas las cosas valiosas, supo que era necesario conservarlo.

Acarició con suavidad el brazo de Molly y le dedicó una pequeña –y esperaba que lo suficientemente afectuosa– sonrisa de despedida.

—Haré cuanto pueda —dijo, y se marchó del apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí con delicadeza.

oOoOo

Le vio alejarse de su supuesta tumba con paso militar, los hombros rectos y la barbilla alzada.

Tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que le encontraría allí, John había visitado su tumba cada día para hablar con ella desde que se celebró el entierro y Sherlock tenía que despedirse antes de partir al continente, aunque la despedida fuera sólo unilateral y no pudiera permitir que John llegase a verle. Aunque ir al cementerio fuera un riesgo ilógico, estúpido e innecesario. Tenía que hacerlo.

Necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos que John seguía entero y de una sola pieza antes de marcharse. Para lo que no estaba preparado, sin embargo, era para escuchar de boca de su amigo todo el dolor que le había causado.

Por un fugaz instante se preguntó si no se habría equivocado al hacer las cosas como las había hecho. Si no habría sido una crueldad innecesaria obligarle a mirar mientras él ejecutaba su salto mortal. Pero se sacudió el pensamiento de la cabeza con decisión: había sido la única opción, la única manera de que el francotirador que había apostado Moriarty se diera por satisfecho y dejara descansar el gatillo de su arma. No había sido muy delicado, era consciente de ello, pero la delicadeza no le habría salvado la vida a John. Su suicidio público, sí.

Pensó en las pesadillas que, estaba seguro, habrían vuelto a poblar sus noches. Esta vez, por cortesía suya, no serían sobre la guerra, sino sobre ángeles sin alas que saltan de los tejados. Suspiró profundamente y, en un gesto que se había convertido ya en una costumbre, se subió las solapas del abrigo para protegerse del frío y ocultar un poco su rostro.

—Ay, John —murmuró para sí—. Cuando vuelva y veas que estoy vivo seguro que vas a querer matarme.

Se imaginó a su amigo primero sorprendido al verle, después furioso y, por último, abalanzándose sobre él para partirle la cara de un puñetazo. Por algún motivo, esto le hizo sentirse bien. Que le golpeara, si quería. Que descargara todo su dolor y toda su frustración sobre él. Le sentaría bien a John, y bien sabía que se merecería cada uno de los golpes. Ni siquiera intentaría defenderse.

Sherlock hundió sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y echó a andar por el camposanto. En su mente había un propósito claro; en su rostro, la determinación no podía ser más evidente. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y nada se interpondría en su camino. Esta vez, cuando Sherlock volviera a la luz pública, lo haría cantando victoria.


	5. Chapter 5

Muchísimas gracias a** Namastah, NemShiro, Snape's Snake, Mama Shmi, Click, EloraP, LackyChan, Aralan, Sekmeth Dei, Lazih, HainsWind, Hell Can Gueit, Furubina, gothicmetal** y** Shioku **por sus comentarios.

**Disclaimer: **Arthur Conan Doyle los creó. Gatiss y Moffat los reinventaron y los actualizaron. Yo sólo juego con ellos un ratito.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora:<strong>

El capítulo anterior era el último de la primera parte de esta historia, que relataba lo que ocurría justo después del "suicidio" público de Sherlock. Con este otro capítulo empieza la segunda parte, en la que avanzaremos un poco más en el tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>SEGUNDA PARTE<strong>

****Capítulo 5********  
><strong>**

Los dos primeros meses fueron el infierno. Nada de lo que había vivido antes –y había vivido muchas cosas, entre ellas una guerra que le obligó a ver morir a más gente de la que había podido salvar– podía compararse con aquella devastadora soledad que impregnaba cada rincón de su casa y cada célula de su ser.

Había varios tipos de soledades, de eso John estaba seguro.

No habría podido decir cuántas, ni tampoco clasificarlas de ninguna manera, él nunca había sido muy bueno analizando las cosas, pero al menos dos de esas soledades las conocía muy bien, y la segunda de ellas se había enraizado en su corazón con encarnizamiento.

La primera soledad era apacible, casi como estar dormido. Cuando estás sumido en ella nada parece tener importancia, porque la vida no es más que una serie de sucesos grises y banales, sin color, sin sabor y sin sustancia.

Pero un día John conoció a Sherlock Holmes y despertó de golpe de esa soledad que era como un sueño.

De pronto, todo adquirió una nueva dimensión, hasta los objetos más triviales parecían tener una profundidad insospechada. Un simple maletín de piel podía ocultar secretos de estado que harían temblar a naciones enteras, una figurita de porcelana podía tener relación con una ancestral mafia oriental, una mancha en una corbata podía ser la clave que resolviera un enigmático asesinato.

Sherlock había llenado su vida de misterio y aventura. Había llegado a copar su mente tan a tiempo completo que todo lo que hacía a lo largo del día, todo lo que planeaba hacer, era en función de su amigo. Y si en alguna ocasión sus planes entraban en conflicto con los de Sherlock… bueno, siempre podía posponerlos para otro día.

No era amor. Por supuesto que no lo era. John conocía el amor y no se trataba de nada parecido a eso. Una vez, cuando era aún muy joven, había estado enamorado de una muchacha que prefirió casarse con otro y darle a conocer la amargura de verse despreciado. Aquello había sido amor, en toda su crudeza y su excelencia. No había podido dejar de pensar en ella durante meses después de su boda, e incluso habiéndole maltratado como lo hizo, sabía que si ella le hubiera mostrado el más mínimo interés, habría corrido a su lado sin dudarlo. No se enorgullecía de su debilidad en aquella época de su vida, pero tampoco tenía ningún reparo en admitirla. Él era como era y así se mostraba al mundo. Sin artificios.

Se había enamorado un par de veces más antes de ir a la guerra, pero ninguna de sus relaciones había prosperado. Aún así, John siempre había mantenido su naturaleza romántica, al contrario que Sherlock, y seguía firmemente convencido de que algún día encontraría a la pareja perfecta. Su media naranja.

Pero Sherlock no tenía nada que ver en todo esto, él sólo había sido su amigo. Su mejor, extraordinaro e inigualable amigo. El que no comprendía nada del amor ni falta que le hacía. El que no sabía darle consuelo cuando lo necesitaba, pero que sólo con su presencia le hacía olvidar todos los males que le aquejaban, aunque fuera a base de sacarle de sus casillas. El que fue capaz de curar su cojera psicosomática el mismo día en que se conocieron haciéndole correr como loco por las calles de Londres.

La segunda soledad que tanto conocía John era como ahogarse. Era como aspirar una gran bocanada de aire un instante para después hundirse en el fondo del mar. Como luchar por volver a la superficie pero ser incapaz de encontrar la manera de hacerlo. Podía ver la luz del sol allí arriba, pero parecía algo irreal, un espejismo, una meta imposible de alcanzar.

Era ésta la soledad de haber sabido por un tiempo lo que era no estar solo, de llegar a creer que nunca volvería a estarlo; y el dolor era tan intenso y tan constante que a veces despertaba por la noche porque le parecía que se asfixiaba en sueños, y no era sino después de varios minutos de quedarse quieto en la oscuridad que conseguía recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Esa era una de las maneras en que se manifestaba esa segunda soledad: en un dolor casi físico que atenazaba sus pulmones y le impedía respirar.

También se manifestaba en cada uno de los silencios que impregnaban el apartamento que habían compartido juntos: su silla vacía; la ventana contra la que acostumbraba a recortarse su estilizado perfil; la cocina reconvertida en improvisado pero permanente laboratorio de química; su violín, olvidado en el estante dónde él mismo lo había dejado la última vez que rasgueó sus melancólicas cuerdas.

Esa segunda soledad se debía al hecho de que Sherlock había saltado del tejado de St. Barts, por supuesto. Era la soledad de su ausencia, del vacío que había dejado en su vida la pérdida. Era la soledad de echar de menos sus geniales deducciones, su brillantez, su asombrosa ignorancia en ciertos temas de conocimiento general, su impaciencia rayana en lo infantil, incluso sus altivos desplantes cargados de ego.

Que Sherlock no estuviera ya en este mundo le parecía algo imposible. Una incongruencia, una aberración tan inimaginable que no era digna siquiera de tenerse en cuenta. Y, sin embargo, esa maldita soledad y ese silencio persistente le denegaban, inmisericordes, cualquier tipo de esperanza que hubiera querido albergar.

Durante el día, y a excepción hecha de sus frecuentes visitas al cementerio, John se quedaba horas y horas sentado sin hacer nada, limitándose a existir, sin entender por qué se molestaba en comer y dormir cuando correspondía pero haciéndolo de todos modos –primero supuso que se debía a la fuerza de la costumbre, o quizá a causa de su férrea disciplina militar. Después se acordó de cuando intentaba obligar a Sherlock a llevar una vida equilibrada y se dijo que si ahora no era capaz de hacer lo propio por sí mismo le estaría fallando, de alguna manera–, contentándose con ser parte de la decoración, no más útil o lleno de vida que la mesa del comedor, o que el sillón orejero que descansaba junto a la chimenea.

Pero eso, por supuesto, era sólo pura apariencia, ya que su mente bullía abarrotada de funestos pensamientos sobre cómo su vida había cobrado sentido cuando había conocido a Sherlock Holmes y cuán inútil resultaba él ahora que había muerto; o sobre cómo debería haber sido él quién falleciese, ya que el mundo no habría sufrido una pérdida tan grande como con la desaparición de su genial amigo.

Sin embargo, los días fueron pasando y el tiempo, aunque cruel, siempre acaba por curar todas las heridas.

A mediados del tercer mes, John se cansó de las insistentes intromisiones de Molly, Lestrade y Mycroft, que parecían empeñados en visitarle casi a diario para intentar animarle, a pesar de que ni les había invitado a ir ni eran bienvenidos, ya que lo único que deseaba era seguir sumido en su melancólico letargo sin ver a nadie ni sentirse obligado a mantener conversaciones civilizadas.

Les había dicho claramente lo que pensaba de la gente que metía las narices donde no les llamaban, pero ninguno se dio por aludido.

Mycroft, incluso, tuvo la desfachatez de decir que su bienestar le era completamente indiferente, que sólo se interesaba por él en la medida en que cumplía con lo que hubieran sido los deseos de su hermano. John intentó darle un puñetazo de nuevo, pero en esa ocasión Mycroft decidió esquivarlo y no pudo disfrutar de la satisfacción de sentir los nudillos doloridos por una buena causa.

—¿Los deseos de tu hermano? —dijo con desprecio— Estoy bastante seguro de que tu hermano no quería morir, ¿qué vas a hacer para cumplir con esos deseos?

Mycroft le miró imperturbable durante unos segundos y después desvió los ojos hasta su paraguas, que hizo girar sobre su eje un par de veces.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, sólo tienes que pedirla —contestó con calma, al cabo de una eternidad— y haré lo posible por conseguírtela.

—Estupendo, pues aquí tienes lo que necesito: lárgate de mi casa ahora mismo, antes de que te eche a patadas.

Sonrió con condescendencia y se marchó del apartamento sin una palabra más, pero el echarle no evitó que volviese a aparecer por allí con frustrante regularidad, hasta que un día John tuvo suficiente y decidió que ya era hora de hacer algo con su vida, aunque sólo fuera para evitar seguir viendo aquella mirada de conmiseración por parte de Molly y Lestrade, y la mirada educadamente exasperada de esto-es-lo-que-pasa-cuando-tienes-que-tratar-con-gente-inmadura de Mycroft. De modo que estudió los anuncios clasificados del periódico en busca de alguna oferta de trabajo que pudiera interesarle o, al menos, ocupar su tiempo para no disponer de tantas horas para pensar en todo lo que había perdido.

Encontró una vacante en una pequeña clínica privada cuyo director le dio el empleo en cuanto le presentó su currículum, y empezó a trabajar allí de inmediato y con tesón, haciendo jornadas más largas de lo que parecía humanamente posible. Esto ayudó a aliviar el dolor, ya que cuando llegaba a casa sólo se veía capaz de meterse en la cama a dormir, sin tiempo ni ganas de hacer nada más; y eso le dejaba por llenar solamente las interminables horas de los días de fiesta, en los que, de manera sistemática, se dirigía al cementerio para charlar un rato con su difunto amigo.

Siempre terminaba sus monólogos de la misma irracional manera, acariciando por un instante la fría piedra de su lápida, como si con ese gesto pudiera trasmitirle algo de la añoranza que sentía; para que supiera, dondequiera que estuviera, que no le olvidaba. Que jamás podría olvidarle, así viviera mil años.

Sin darse casi ni cuenta fueron pasando los meses y, un día, al levantarse por la mañana, recordó que hacía justamente un año desde que Sherlock saltara de aquella nefasta azotea.

Se tapó los ojos con una mano y sólo al notar la humedad fue consciente de que estaba llorando. Acto seguido, se echó a reír, pero sus risas rebotaron tristes en las paredes de la habitación.

—Eres un estúpido —se dijo, negando con la cabeza, y empezó a vestirse para ir al trabajo.

Unos días después, en la clínica contrataron a una enfermera nueva llamada Mary Morstan. Era joven y bonita, y trataba a los pacientes con una dedicación y un cariño que despertó verdadera admiración en él, que hacía tanto tiempo que se sentía insensible a todo.

Un par de veces le pidió salir juntos a tomar algo después del trabajo y enseguida se dio cuenta de que "un par de veces" no serían suficientes.

Mary era maravillosa: paciente, comprensiva, compasiva… toleró sin molestarse que prácticamente cada conversación que él inicaba con ella terminase girando en torno a lo mucho que echaba de menos a Sherlock hasta que, meses después de empezar a salir juntos, John se percató de que por fin había dejado de hablar de su amigo cada vez que abría la boca. Fue entonces cuando supo que tenía que conservar a esa mujer a su lado como fuera.

La boda se celebró unas semanas más tarde. Fue una ceremonia discreta y privada, a la que sólo acudieron Harry, Molly y Lestrade, por parte de él; y los padres y un par de amigas por parte de ella.

Alquilaron una casa de dos plantas cerca de la clínica, con tres habitaciones en el piso superior, por si más adelante decidían tener hijos, y un estudio en la planta de abajo que hacía las veces de biblioteca. De esta manera John se entregó a una vida plácida y tranquila que, si bien no logró hacerle olvidar por completo las apasionantes aventuras y la emocionante existencia que había llevado junto a Sherlock, al menos le sustrajo de la desesperanzada melancolía en la que se había sumido tras su muerte.

Y, un día tras otro, John logró salir adelante hasta que, inadvertidamente, pasaron más de tres años desde aquel fatídico día en la azotea del St. Barts.


	6. Chapter 6

Muchísimas gracias a** Namastah, NemShiro, Snape's Snake, Mama Shmi, Click, EloraP, LackyChan, Aralan, Sekmeth Dei, Lazih, HainsWind, Hell Can Gueit, Furubina, gothicmetal**,** Shioku **y **Cristtine** por sus comentarios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Sherlock estaba fascinado. Sin habérselo propuesto siquiera, había aprendido una importante lección: que, a pesar de todo su dominio de sí mismo, él también era capaz de sentir emociones humanas. Y descubrir esto no era algo que le hubiera gustado especialmente.

Primero estaba la pena, esa congoja tan abrumadora que parecía pesar en su corazón como si fuera algo físico que se hubiera instalado allí, impidiéndole latir con normalidad. Sherlock no recordaba haber experimentado lo que era la tristeza con anterioridad, lo más cercano a ello era la frustración que sentía de pequeño cuando su hermano le escondía algún juguete que valoraba especialmente, pero esa frustración era sustituida con rapidez por la emoción de la búsqueda, la excitación de seguir todas las pistas hasta dar con el paradero de su tesoro del momento, que Mycroft solía ocultar en los rincones más inverosímiles con el fin de estimular al cazador innato que había en él.

Sin embargo, tras enfrentarse a Moriarty en aquel tejado, Sherlock había empezado a conocer un abanico de emociones que hasta el momento se había creído incapaz de sentir, entre ellas, esa pena tan profunda y avasalladora. Pero esa no era la única, también se había descubierto capaz de sentir cariño, y para alguien que siempre había descartado los sentimientos como algo accesorio, nada más que un inconveniente para sus actividades profesionales, esto había sido toda una revelación.

Cuando Moriarty amenazó con matar a sus amigos, Sherlock tuvo la convicción de que, si eso ocurría, su corazón se rompería en pedazos, y el mero hecho de que hubiera pensado en un corazón roto –concesión sensiblera, absurda y ligeramente preocupante de su mente analítica–, evidenció la profundidad de esos sentimientos que hasta el momento creía no poseer.

Si le sucedía algo malo a alguno de ellos por su culpa no se lo perdonaría jamás. Eso era también algo insólito. Él no solía arrepentirse de las cosas que hacía, y jamás se culpaba por las que hacían los demás, aunque afectaran a la gente que tenía más cerca. Estaba firmemente convencido de que cada uno es responsable de sus propias decisiones y ha de ser consecuente con ellas, lo cual ya es bastante en sí mismo sin tener que hacerse cargo también de los actos de los demás. Entonces, ¿por qué iba a sentirse culpable si alguien mataba a sus amigos para llegar hasta él? No era lógico. Y, sin embargo, sabía que si Moriarty les hubiera asesinado no hubiera podido evitar sentirse responsable. Eso era lo que pasaba cuando las emociones entraban en juego. Mycroft había tenido razón todo el tiempo: el cariño no es una ventaja.

Pero lo que más fascinante le resultaba era el convencimiento de que esos sentimientos no podían haber aparecido de repente, sino que tenían que haber estado ahí todo el tiempo, escondidos, y no habían salido a la luz hasta que Moriarty puso su vida patas arriba. Lo que le había dicho a Molly "Si no fuera lo que crees que soy… lo que _yo_ creo que soy…" había resultado ser más cierto de lo que pensaba mientras lo decía.

Sherlock siempre se había considerado un hombre de mente fría y analítica; tanto era así, que en una ocasión se había detenido a cuestionarse si esto sería algo malo, si podría llegar a considerarse un defecto de carácter, y había llegado incluso a preguntarle a Mycroft si creía que había algún problema con ellos por no preocuparse por los demás como hacía el resto de la gente; pero la crueldad de Jim Moriarty le había ayudado a descubrir que no era tan insensible como había imaginado. O, quizá, como _habría deseado_.

Todas estas emociones nuevas le estaban resultando demasiado complejas y extrañas, y no sabía cómo gestionarlas eficazmente. No les encontraba ningún sentido, no eran racionales ni sensatas, y le impedían mantener la mente despejada; por lo que, ahora que las conocía, deseaba poder deshacerse de ellas y volver a ser como había sido antes de conocer a John y descubrir el sentido de la palabra amistad.

John. Ahí estaba el causante de la otra emoción que había descubierto a marchas forzadas, la peor de todas ellas: la soledad. Una soledad en forma de John, una soledad tan grande y tan sobrecogedora que parecía haberle aislado por completo del resto de los mortales (aún más que de costumbre), a pesar de haber pasado los últimos tres años mezclado entre ellos, disfrazado, acechando, investigando y poniendo en marcha sus planes para desmantelar por completo la red criminal de Moriarty.

Cuando relajaba su vigilancia unos minutos, cuando la espera en una esquina se hacía demasiado tediosa o cuando se metía en la cama después de una agotadora jornada y aún así le costaba un poco coger el sueño porque los engranajes de su mente no dejaban de girar, entonces la soledad aprovechaba la ocasión para abalanzarse sobre él como un monstruo escondido en el armario que aguardara a la noche para salir.

Él nunca se había sentido solo. Siempre había _estado_ solo, que era muy distinto, y había apreciado enormemente su soledad. La soledad había sido su compañera, le ayudaba a pensar, le protegía, contaba con ella, la anhelaba.

Esto era cierto hasta el punto de que con una calavera sobre la repisa de la chimenea le bastaba y le sobraba para verse acompañado. Pero al conocer a John todo eso había cambiado por completo.

Oh, John había sido infinitamente mejor que la calavera, de eso no había ninguna duda. Él no sólo le escuchaba cuando hablaba, sino que lo hacía poniendo en ello toda su atención y le animaba a seguir hablando cuando callaba, ávido de conocer los procesos de su mente privilegiada, ayudándole de ese modo a canalizar sus pensamientos en ideas concisas con mayor claridad y rapidez de las que nunca había sido capaz.

John también hacía otras cosas por él: le felicitaba cuando hacía algo que consideraba brillante; le alababa abiertamente y sin tapujos, avivando su ego, pero también obligándole a superarse a sí mismo cada vez para ser el digno merecedor de su admiración; y, por último, pero no menos importante, John también le había puesto freno cuando había ido demasiado lejos, le había ayudado a mantener los pies en el suelo, se había convertido en la brújula moral que nunca antes se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba.

Y desde que no tenía a John a su lado era mucho lo que había perdido.

Esto le había hecho preguntarse en repetidas ocasiones si sería posible que hubiera diferentes clases de soledad o, al menos, dos: una beneficiosa y la otra perjudicial.

Fuera como fuera, todo eso estaba a punto de cambiar de nuevo. Si las cosas iban como tenía previsto, esa soledad perjudicial iba a desaparecer de su vida para siempre y podría recuperar la agradable domesticidad de la que había gozado cuando vivía en Baker Street. Sólo quedaba un paso por dar, un pequeño pero importante paso y todo habría acabado.

A lo lejos vio la inconfundible silueta de John acercándose al lugar donde él se encontraba, caminando con aire distraído con la ayuda de su bastón _–¿Otra vez el bastón, John?_, pensó, reprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa algo culpable– y observando a los niños que jugaban a fútbol en la plaza. Sin duda volvía a casa después del trabajo. Mycroft le había facilitado su horario y su nueva dirección y le había puesto al corriente de su vida. Quizá su hermano no fuera tan inútil como le había considerado siempre, al fin y al cabo.

Sherlock siguió con la espalda apoyada contra la verja de madera –la gorra sin visera cayendo sobre sus ojos y la cabeza y los hombros hundidos para ocultar su estatura–, y sólo cuando John pasó justo frente a él se echó hacia delante, tropezando con su amigo de manera intencionada y haciendo ver que caía al suelo aparatosamente.

—Oh, disculpe —se excusó John, mirándole con desconsuelo y agachándose de inmediato para ayudarle a levantarse—. ¿Se ha hecho daño? No se habrá dado un golpe en la cabeza, ¿verdad? Siento mucho haberle hecho caer.

Sherlock tuvo que reprimir otra sonrisa. Estaba claro que el buen corazón de su amigo no había cambiado en lo más mínimo en todos esos años, había sido él quien se había abalanzado contra John, y sin embargo era su antiguo compañero quién se disculpaba.

—No se preocupe, estoy bien —dijo, poniéndose en pie con pretendido esfuerzo e impostando una voz áspera y débil, tan distinta de la suya verdadera, grave y profunda—, sólo estoy herido en mi orgullo. Mis huesos ya no son lo que eran, me temo, pero eso no es culpa de nadie más que de la edad.

John volvió a agacharse para recoger los libros que habían quedado desperdigados por la acera.

—Tenga, se le ha caído esto.

Sherlock los tomó de sus manos y sonrió con fingido azoramiento.

—Es usted muy amable. Espero que sepa disculparme, no soy más que un viejo estúpido, siempre voy tirando las cosas por el suelo, incluido yo mismo. En realidad, no sé ni por qué me esfuerzo en seguir intentándolo —dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia los libros—, mi vista deja más que desear que la de un topo, no puedo leer ni una línea —suspiró—; pero no tengo hijos ni nadie que pueda leer en voz alta para mí, y me resulta difícil renunciar al que ha sido mi placer favorito durante toda la vida…

John le dedicó aquella sonrisa bondadosa que Sherlock recordaba tan bien y que había llegado a añorar, y sus claros ojos destellaron con viva alegría, pero su amigo no se dio cuenta.

—Le comprendo, la lectura también es uno de mis mayores vicios —aseguró el doctor—. Escuche, ¿está seguro de que se encuentra bien? No me importaría acompañarle a donde fuera que se disponía a ir si…

—No, no, de ninguna manera —dijo Sherlock, dándose mayor énfasis con un gesto de la mano—, eso supondría hacerle atravesar toda la ciudad sin ningún motivo, ya que me encuentro perfectamen… —de pronto pareció marearse y se ladeó hacia un lado— uuuyyy, se me ha ido un poco la cabeza, debe ser por el susto de la caída…

John se mostró preocupado.

—Mire, no puedo abandonarle aquí sin más después de haberle derribado de esta manera. Resulta que soy médico y vivo muy cerca de aquí, ¿me permitiría que le llevase a mi casa, le hiciese una taza de té y le examinase bien para asegurarme de que no se ha hecho nada?

Sherlock hizo ver que vacilaba.

—No quiero ser ninguna molestia. A mi edad lo máximo a lo que puede aspirar uno es a no ser una carga para los demás.

—¡Tonterías! No es ninguna carga, mi casa está a sólo dos calles. Insisto.

—En ese caso no me queda otra que aceptar.

Se pusieron los dos en camino y, charlando animadamente, llegaron a una modesta vivienda de dos plantas con una cancela que daba paso a un estrecho sendero de unos dos metros de largo que llegaba hasta una puerta blanca de madera.

John abrió la puerta y le hizo pasar. Sherlock colgó su gorra sin visera en el perchero que había en la entrada y echó un vistazo al espejo del recibidor, que le devolvió la imagen de un anciano encorvado y enjuto con una espesa barba gris y cabello corto de idéntico color. Sonrió a su reflejo, felicitándose por el acertado trabajo de caracterización que había llevado a cabo, y entró en el salón por el que había desaparecido su amigo.

—Lo primero es lo primero —dijo John, dejando su maletín de cuero sobre la mesa y girándose de nuevo hacia él—. Déjeme que le haga un examen concienzudo para poder estar tranquilo y saber que se encuentra bien, y después le haré un té, ¿le parece?

—No es necesario que se preocupe, en serio, no creo haberme golpeado la cabeza…

John se acercó a él sin demora.

—No está de más asegurarse de que no tiene una conmoción —comentó pero, cuando se dispuso a examinar con atención sus ojos, frunció el ceño con desconcierto—. Es curioso… —murmuró, y se sumió en un silencio meditabundo.

—¿El qué?

—Sus ojos… —dijo— tiene usted unos ojos que me recuerdan muchísimo a los de otra persona…

Un gesto de dolor cruzó su rostro y John apartó la cara hacia un lado.

—Espero que se tratara de alguien interesante —comentó Sherlock, con tono casual.

—Oh, sí, lo era —repuso John, mirándole de nuevo, esta vez con unos ojos que transmitían una tristeza y un cansancio sobrecogedores—. La persona más interesante que he conocido jamás. No había nadie igual en el mundo. Tuve la suerte de poder ser su amigo.

—Me parece a mí que él debió tener tanta suerte o más que usted, entonces —apuntó Sherlock.

La expresión triste de John se acentuó aún más cuando esbozó una pequeña e insegura sonrisa, volvió a apartar la mirada de su invitado y se echó un poco hacia atrás.

—Si me disculpa, creo que he cambiado de opinión, si no le importa prefiero hacer el té primero y después procederé a examinarle, ahora mismo tengo la mente algo agitada y será mejor que me despeje un poco.

Sherlock asintió en silencio y, sin esperar respuesta, John se dirigió a la cocina.

En cuanto salió del comedor, Sherlock estiró la espalda, echó los libros al sillón, se quitó la vieja gabardina, los dientes y la nariz falsos, la peluca y la barba postiza, y empezó a estudiar la sala con interés. En una de las repisas había una foto de John con una joven bastante bonita que Sherlock no conocía. Frunció el ceño levemente y siguió curioseándolo todo. ¿Por qué habría decidido John ir a vivir a aquel lugar? Entendía que no hubiera querido volver a Baker Street, y tenía que reconocer que esa casa no estaba del todo mal, pero su situación, bastante alejada del corazón de la ciudad, la hacía poco conveniente.

El salón estaba decorado con un gusto decididamente femenino. No tenía ninguna duda de que la señora Watson había llevado la voz cantante en ese asunto, lo que indicaba que, o bien era mujer de gran carácter, o John le había cedido gustoso todas las decisiones respecto a la decoración de su nuevo hogar. O ambas cosas.

Oyó los pasos de su amigo acercarse y apoyó indolentemente el codo en la repisa, estirándose con arrogancia y mirando en su dirección con la barbilla elevada y la sonrisa más abierta y radiante que había tocado sus labios desde hacía años.

—Y bien, querido John. ¿Me has echado mucho de menos? —dijo, con voz sedosa y tono juguetón.

John se detuvo en seco a medio paso, los ojos desorbitados y los labios abiertos en una "o" perfecta. Como era de esperar, la bandeja en la que llevaba la tetera y las tazas cayó al suelo con un estrépito de metal y porcelana rota, fiel testimonio de la profundidad de su asombro.

Sherlock inspiró hondo con satisfacción y mantuvo la mirada clavada en los sorprendidos ojos de su amigo, que durante largos instantes se quedó inmóvil como una estatua, probablemente intentando decidir si tan impactante aparición era real o un simple producto de su todavía afligida imaginación.


	7. Chapter 7

Muchísimas gracias a** Namastah, NemShiro, Snape's Snake, Mama Shmi, Click, EloraP, LackyChan, Aralan, Sekmeth Dei, Lazih, HainsWind, Hell Can Gueit, Furubina, gothicmetal**,** Shioku, nakatsu-suichi y NeSLY **por sus comentarios.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora:<strong>

Pues al fin hemos llegado al último capítulo de éste fic y quería daros las gracias a todos los que me habéis acompañado a lo largo de la historia. Ha sido un placer compartirla con vosotros y descubrir lo que opináis sobre mi manera de interpretar a los personajes y sus reacciones al traumático suceso ocurrido en el último episodio de la serie.

Gracias a los que me habéis leído y a los que habéis comentado.

Espero que éste capítulo final esté a la altura de vuestras expectativas :)

Un abrazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Tras la espectacular entrada en escena de Sherlock Holmes en el lugar donde debería haber estado el anciano al que John había invitado a su casa, transcurrieron varios minutos sin que el sorprendido doctor acertase a reaccionar, y Sherlock comenzó a inquietarse. Temió haber llevado demasiado lejos su teatro y haber causado una impresión demasiado honda en el doctor, por lo que su sonrisa flaqueó y apartó el codo de la repisa, acercándose un par de pasos a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o si debía hacer algo siquiera.

Al verle avanzar, John llevó una mano hacia delante, como para impedirle que se acercara, entonces hizo un movimiento extraño, casi como si sus rodillas se hubieran vuelto de gelatina de repente y hubiera estado a punto de caer; pero al final consiguió mantenerse en pie, y después se acercó tambaleante a una silla y tomó asiento, con la vista clavada en el suelo, donde la tetera rota yacía hecha añicos.

—¡Jesús! —exclamó al fin, sin aliento. Levantó la mirada y la enfocó con dificultad en su amigo— Sherlock… ¿eres tú de verdad?

Sherlock ya no sonreía. En realidad estaba bastante preocupado, se maldecía en su fuero interno por haberse presentado ante él de un modo tan brusco, ya que John parecía muy afectado, e incluso podía apreciar cómo temblaba ligeramente. Asintió con la cabeza con seriedad, sin decir nada, y entonces su amigo hizo lo último que él habría esperado: se puso a reír a carcajadas.

Sherlock parpadeó confundido mientras John se retorcía en su silla, riendo como un loco y sujetándose los costados del cuerpo durante lo que se le antojó una eternidad. A lo largo de los tres años que habían estado separados, el astuto detective se había preguntado en varias ocasiones cómo sería su reencuentro y se había creído capaz de prever cada posible reacción por parte de su amigo, pero esto iba más allá de cuanto hubiera podido imaginar. Por un instante, John pareció calmarse un poco y las convulsiones que sacudían su cuerpo se aplacaron, pero entonces volvió a reír con mayor intensidad, pateando el suelo con un pie mientras lo hacía. Se inclinó hacia delante y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, incapaz de controlarse. Sherlock se cruzó de brazos y le observó ceñudo, sintiéndose vagamente ofendido pero sin entender muy bien por qué.

—No veo qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia —dijo, perdiendo la paciencia.

John hizo evidentes esfuerzos por sofocar sus risas y levantó la cabeza hacia su amigo. Entonces fue cuando Sherlock se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y de que aquellas lágrimas no tenían nada que ver con las recientes carcajadas. Tan claro como si lo viera escrito en su piel, pudo leer en su rostro las dos emociones contradictorias que luchaban encarnizadamente por tomar el control de su amigo: la alegría y la angustia.

—Has hecho el milagro que te pedí —murmuró John al fin, dominándose un poco, pero aún con la respiración entrecortada y las lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas—. Dios mío, Sherlock, has hecho el milagro que te pedí.

De pronto, con la rapidez de un felino, John saltó de la silla y se abalanzó contra Sherlock para envolverlo en un fuerte y apremiante abrazo que le obligó a dar dos pasos atrás para mantener el equilibrio. El detective vaciló unos instantes, desconcertado, hasta que por fin le devolvió el abrazo con cierta torpeza y le mantuvo así sujeto durante largo rato, en vista de que su amigo no hacía nada para liberarse de él.

John siguió aferrado a Sherlock todavía un poco más, hasta que se convenció de que todo aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad y no era sólo producto de su imaginación. Cuando por fin se apartó de él, el sobrio doctor se limpió la cara con la mano derecha y puso la izquierda sobre el hombro de su amigo, como queriendo asegurarse de que no se iba a ir a ningún lado. Una expresión de absoluta felicidad inundaba su rostro.

—Has vuelto —dijo, con la voz mucho más serena que antes.

Sherlock abrió la boca para responder, pero se lo pensó mejor y volvió a cerrarla. Inspiró hondo y sonrió de medio lado.

—Creía que me recibirías con un puñetazo —comentó al fin, tranquilizado por saber que John estaba bien a pesar de la conmoción.

—No lo descartes todavía, estoy furioso contigo, no lo dudes —repuso John, apuntándole con un dedo y gesto severo—. Estoy furioso y feliz y en estado de shock y necesito una manta naranja para curarme del todo —Sherlock rió la broma—. Estoy en una nube tan alta que parece que esté colocado, estoy confuso por todo lo que conlleva que estés vivo cuando no deberías estarlo, intrigado por saber qué has estado haciendo durante estos tres años y muy, muy, pero que muy cabreado porque me hayas hecho pasar por todo esto y no me hayas incluido en tus planes.

—Créeme cuando te digo que no tenía otra opción que hacer las cosas como las hice.

—Estoy seguro, pero eso no hace que te odie menos por ser tan cabrón —contestó con gravedad—. No sabes lo que ha supuesto todo esto para mí… ¡me hiciste mirar mientras te suicidabas ante mis ojos, joder! ¿Tienes idea de lo traumático que fue? ¿De la frustración que sentí por no ser capaz de hacer nada para ayudarte?

Sherlock tuvo la decencia de mostrarse compungido.

—Lamento todo lo que te he hecho pasar, lo lamento de veras. Pero tenía que hacerlo así. Moriarty no hubiera aceptado nada más que mi completa y definitiva derrota. Si hubiera dejado cualquier cabo suelto, si te hubiera hecho saber que todo era un engaño y él se hubiera enterado…

—¡Él no se iba a enterar! ¿Es que crees que yo iba a ir a contárselo?

—Claro que no, pero tu reacción ante mi suicidio tenía que ser genuina. Si te hubiera dicho que tenía un plan no habrías resultado tan convincente creyéndome muerto y entonces él lo habría sabido.

—Moriarty no estaba allí para ver mi reacción —replicó John.

—¡No me refiero a Moriarty! —soltó Sherlock, con impaciencia— Jim Moriarty ya estaba muerto cuando salté. ¡Se trata de Moran, Sebastian Moran! La mano derecha de Moriarty. Él era el francotirador que estaba apostado en St. Barts, él era el que tenía que convencerse de que tu dolor era auténtico.

John parpadeó, confuso.

—¿Francotirador? —repitió y, por la forma en que Sherlock apretó las mandíbulas, todas las piezas parecieron encajar en la mente del doctor— ¿Y… si yo no me hubiera creído que estabas muerto… si mi reacción no hubiera sido convincente… qué habría pasado? —dijo al cabo, creyendo comprender al fin.

El rostro del altivo detective se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado.

—Entonces, John, Moran te habría asesinado.

OoOoO

Sherlock decidió ser él quién preparase el té, en vista de que las manos de su anfitrión temblaban demasiado como para hacer nada a derechas.

Mientras el agua se calentaba le explicó lo mejor que pudo todo lo que había ocurrido aquella última noche antes de su "suicidio" y cómo había engañado a Moriarty.

—Hice todo cuanto pude para evitar ese final —aseguró—. Por un momento, allí en la azotea, me pareció haber encontrado un fallo en su magnífico plan y pensé que podría librarme de llevar a cabo todo aquel montaje, pero entonces él sacó una pistola y se voló la tapa de los sesos, y mi maravilloso castillo de naipes se desmoronó ante mis ojos.

John, que se había sentado en una silla de la cocina porque no parecía ser capaz de mantenerse en pie sin que le fallaran las piernas, le escuchaba con fascinación, su mente todavía girando en torno al hecho de que Sherlock había hecho todo aquello para salvarles la vida a él, a la señora Hudson y a Lestrade.

_Los héroes no existen, John_, le había dicho una vez, _y si existieran yo no sería uno de ellos_. ¡Y una mierda! Todo aquello lo había hecho pensando en sus amigos; _él_, que decía no tenerlos; _él_, que siempre estaba tan centrado en sí mismo y que nunca se preocupaba por nadie; _él_, que era tan orgulloso y valoraba tan alto sus habilidades mentales pero aún así había accedido a hacerse pasar por un fraude a ojos de todo el mundo por razones puramente altruistas.

—Todavía tengo ganas de darte un puñetazo —comentó, como si estuviera intentando encontrarle el significado a esto—, pero no tanto. Aunque si pienso en que durante todo este tiempo Molly y Mycroft han sabido que estabas vivo y no me han avisado, me entran ganas de pagarlo con ellos.

—No podían decirte nada, John.

—Aún así.

Sherlock apartó el agua del fuego, preparó dos tazas de té Earl Grey y se sentó junto a su amigo a la mesa.

—Mycroft me ha informado de que te has casado —dijo, mirando de reojo a John—. He visto vuestra foto en el salón. Es muy guapa.

John frunció los labios.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir al respecto? —preguntó.

Sherlock arqueó las cejas con expresión de inocencia.

—¿Qué? Nada, no tengo nada que decir. ¿Por qué iba a tener que decir algo?

Su amigo suspiró.

—Tú _siempre_ tienes algo que decir. Venga, suéltalo ya.

Sherlock hizo una mueca y levantó la barbilla con aire digno.

—Estoy seguro de que las cortinas de encaje se pueden negociar —empezó a hablar a toda velocidad—. El tema de los adornos de gatitos queda absolutamente descartado, por supuesto, pero admiro su gusto por la música, ya que no me ha pasado por alto su gran colección de vinilos de compositores clásicos. Su tendencia hacia los tonos pastel puede ser un inconveniente, pero con mantener esa afición particular fuera de la sala de estar creo que quedará todo solucionado. Desde luego, las habitaciones de Baker Street no son lo que se dicen espaciosas, pero con buena voluntad por parte de todos, no veo por qué no íbamos a poder adaptarnos bien a la nueva situación…

John le miró boquiabierto.

—No puedes estar sugiriendo… estoy seguro de que no hablarás de… —sacudió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y después le miró con seriedad— Sherlock… Mary y yo no nos vamos a trasladar a Baker Street.

Su amigo no pareció comprender lo que le decía.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no os vais a trasladar?

—Tenemos nuestra propia casa, que está cerca de la clínica donde trabajamos los dos. Es una buena casa, no demasiado grande, pero adecuada a nuestras necesidades, y la encontramos a muy buen precio. Además, tiene dos habitaciones extra por si decidimos tener hijos. No nos vamos a ir de aquí.

—¡Pero yo no puedo vivir en una casa con las paredes pintadas de color salmón! —exclamó Sherlock, con un aire tan indignado que hizo sonreír a su amigo.

—Tampoco te pido que lo intentes… —pero el detective estaba de repente tan ofuscado que no le escuchó.

—Y, desde luego, lo de los hijos tenemos que hablarlo seriamente. Yo no puedo tener pequeños monstruos revoloteando a mi alrededor mientras estoy trabajando para solucionar uno de mis importantísimos casos…

John cerró los ojos un segundo y negó con la cabeza.

—Sherlock, estoy seguro de que no tendrás ningún problema con el alquiler del 221B, sin duda Mycroft no tendrá inconveniente en pagarlo él mismo por entero, aunque sólo sea por el sentimiento de culpa: él fue quien le dio toda la información sobre ti a Moriarty. Así que no será necesario que busques un nuevo compañero de piso, si no quieres.

—Pero… pero… —Sherlock hizo un gesto muy parecido a un puchero y John se esforzó por no reír ante su evidente desconsuelo— pero yo necesito un compañero…

—Creía que la calavera te resultaba muy eficaz en ese sentido —se burló su amigo, incapaz de resistirse a torturarle un poco en venganza por lo que le había hecho pasar, pero Sherlock compuso una expresión tan desdichada que no pudo evitar compadecerse de él—. Mira, si lo que quieres decir es que necesitas a un colega para seguir con tu trabajo de detective consultor, no tienes ni que preguntar, estoy a tu disposición.

El rostro se le iluminó de tal manera que pareció que repentinamente hubiera salido el sol después de una larga mañana nublada, y John sonrió con afecto.

—Entonces, ¿quieres seguir siendo mi compañero de aventuras?

—Por supuesto. Jamás me lo perdería.

—¿Y la señora Watson no pondrá objeción?

—Estos días está en casa de su hermana, que está a punto de tener un bebé. Cuando vuelva lo comentaré con ella, pero estoy seguro de que no tendrá inconveniente. Le he hablado mucho de ti, ¿sabes? Más de lo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio podría soportar. Es una santa, mi Mary.

—¡Estupendo, entonces! —exclamó Sherlock, frotándose las manos con entusiasmo— Pero antes tenemos que resolver un último asunto de gran importancia. El último de los hilos que tejió Moriarty en su telaraña de delincuencia. Es crucial que hagamos esto bien. Si lo conseguimos, el imperio criminal más grande de la historia de Gran Bretaña caerá esta noche. Si fallamos, todos los esfuerzos que he llevado a cabo estos últimos tres años habrán sido en vano.

—Pues no fallaremos —dijo John, con absoluta confianza.

Sherlock ladeó la cabeza y entornó los ojos.

—Tengo que advertirte de que puede ser muy peligroso.

John sonrió abiertamente y replicó:

—¡Ah! No sabes cuánto tiempo hacía que deseaba oír esas palabras.

Sherlock se estiró cuan largo era, satisfecho, inspiró hondo e hizo una corta y seca inclinación de cabeza.

—Muy bien, entonces, ¡vámonos!

Se levantó de la mesa prácticamente de un salto y se dispuso a salir de allí con rapidez, pero John le siguió y le agarró de un brazo.

—Espera —dijo—, creo que este es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro…

Sherlock se giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender, John tomó impulso con la mitad superior de su cuerpo y le propinó un tremendo puñetazo a su amigo que le hizo caer de culo en el suelo de la cocina.

—¡Auhhh! —aulló Sherlock.

John no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

—Lo siento, amigo, tenía que hacerlo, lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No puedo defraudar las expectativas de los lectores de mi blog cuando les hable de tu regreso. Estoy seguro de que mientras lo lean estarán todo el rato deseando que te golpee.

—¿Tu blog? —escupió Sherlock, con desdén— No has vuelto a escribir en tu blog desde que me fui.

John se encogió de hombros.

—He estado pensando en actualizarlo con una nueva entrada.

—¿Y cuándo lo has estado pensando, exactamente?

—Cinco segundos antes de darte el puñetazo.

Sherlock, todavía sentado en el suelo y con la mano en la barbilla dolorida, puso una expresión tan enfurruñada que John se echó a reír de nuevo, esta vez sin ningún disimulo.

—¿Sabes? Me estoy replanteando lo de tener hijos —comentó—. ¿Para qué los quiero, si te tengo a ti? Venga, dame la mano.

Le tendió la suya y Sherlock la miró unos instantes con rencor, pero enseguida la tomó y se ayudó de ella para impulsarse del suelo y ponerse en pie.

Se miraron unos segundos sin decirse nada, después Sherlock respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza, resignado.

—Está bien, sé que me lo merecía. De hecho, hacía tres años que lo estaba esperando. Lo que me ha pillado por sorpresa ha sido el instante que has escogido para hacerlo. Creía que ya había pasado el momento y me había librado del castigo físico. Pero tú, John —aseveró, apuntándole con un dedo—, tú nunca dejas de sorprenderme —se secó la sangre del labio partido con el dorso de la mano—. Y ahora, si no tienes ninguna otra exhibición física de la que hacer gala, deberíamos ponernos en marcha de una vez. El tiempo apremia.

—Creo que por hoy he tenido suficientes exhibiciones.

—Maravilloso.

John le miró con cariño un segundo.

—Es estupendo tenerte de vuelta, Sherlock —aseguró, consiguiendo con bastante éxito que su voz sonara firme, a pesar del nudo que sentía en la garganta.

—Es estupendo estar de regreso, John —contestó su amigo, con una calidez en la mirada nada habitual en él.

Y los dos salieron a la calle sin demora, Sherlock guiando el paso, todo seguridad y decisión; y John a su lado, ansioso por seguirle a dondequiera que fuera.

Detrás, en la casa del modesto doctor, el viejo bastón había quedado olvidado de nuevo en un rincón del comedor.


End file.
